The Times are Changing
by TheGreatFox2000
Summary: PART I of the Second War Trilogy. Times and people are changing. Voldemort prepares to attack, the students learn illegal spells to help in the fight against him, and loves are realized. HHr, RLL. PG-13 For language and violence. R&R please. (COMPLETE)
1. Getting it All Out

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE!!!  
  
Here's how I'm going to do this. As this is my first fanfic, I'm going to write a couple chapters. If I get enough reviews from people asking me to continue writing the story, I will. Keep in mind however, that should I be a success at this, I will be saving most of my brain for a full-length story, and this piece will only be about 6 or 7 chapters long.   
  
I only spent about 2 hours writing this chapter, so I don't consider it the best work I could produce, so please keep that in mind when you are reviewing.  
  
The start of this story takes place halfway through year 6 at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1: Getting it All Out  
  
Harry opened his eyes on Friday morning, and looked at his watch. 7:30. He had about a half hour before he had to get up and start his business for the day. He lay in his bed and thought about the recent events that had taken place earlier in the week. First of all, there was Ron and Luna beginning to date. That hit Harry really hard, as he didn't think Ron and Luna were really the correct type for each other. They had almost nothing in common, but then again he thought about the saying he had heard from Hermione after Ron had told them, "opposites attract...".   
  
Harry also had to contend with problems brewing with Malfoy and, worse than him, Snape. For most of the year until recently, Malfoy had left Harry alone, mostly. Although Draco never missed an opportunity to snigger at Harry when Snape criticized him for his poor potion-making abilities, he mostly had left Harry alone, mainly because Harry was partially responsible for his father's capture (at least this is what Harry thought).  
  
Snape on the other hand, despised Harry more than ever. Although Harry didn't think it was possible, Snape had become more vicious and deadly towards not just Harry, but all the Gryffindors in ALL years in fact. Harry felt responsible for this, because he knew that Snape had not wanted him in his NEWT classes. But somehow, Harry had managed to achieve an O in his potions OWL, so Snape could not refuse him in his class, although Harry had heard that he tried to persuade Dumblebore otherwise.  
  
On top of all of this, Harry didn't have his godfather to talk to about any of this. Sirius. The loss of his grandfather had hit him harder than anyone could have possibly imagined. Even Ron and Hermione were starting to get worried. According to them, Harry was not paying attention in class. This didn't really surprise him, as he had completely screwed up a switching spell in transfiguration so badly, that instead of turning the empty bottle of butterbeer into a flute like he was supposed to be doing, he missed the bottle completely, and instead hit Seamus' hat, which proceeded to turn in to a trumpet and blasted Beethoven's Ode to Joy as loud as it possibly could.   
  
Harry looked at his watch again. 8:15. He lay in bed for a minute then did a double take. 8:15! He was supposed to be at breakfast already! He had Quidditch practice at 8:30, and then Transfiguration at 9. Speedily, he rushed to his clothing drawers, pulled out his robes, and sped down the stairs from the Boy's Dormitory as quick as he could.   
  
When he arrived in the great hall five minutes later, most of the students paid no attention to him, but Hermione jumped up, waived, and said something to the person whom she was sitting next to, which turned out to be Ron. Harry hurried over and sat down to a plate of eggs and bacon, which Hermione had already prepared for him.  
  
"See, I 'old 'oo he'd be 'ere," said Ron through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Yes, well he really shouldn't have chanced being late for practice again, right Harry?" Harry was playing with his food, and didn't hear the last bit of Hermione's statement.  
  
"RIGHT HARRY?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Wha-?" said Harry startled. "Oh, right. You're right, I shouldn't have chanced it." He was still looking at his food while he said this and for a minute afterward didn't make eye contact with either Ron or Hermione.  
  
After about a minute after this, Ron spoke up.  
  
"It's Sirius, isn't it?" At this, Harry put his fork down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione indignanatly.  
  
"What, I'm just trying to help, you said yourself that talking about it is the best thing to make the problem go away."  
  
"I know," she responded. "But I don't think this is a good time to bring up-" she lowered her voice so only Ron could hear it, "Sirius."  
  
"It's ok," said Harry straightening up. "There really isn't much to talk about, but if you think it'll help, let's just wait until tonight after all these damn classes. I want to have my head clear if I'm going to finally talk about this."  
  
"Ok, Harry, just please try to keep a clear head today, especially around Snape and Malfoy today in Potions," said Hermione suggestively.  
  
"Ugh," was the response that she was greeted with by Ron. "I forgot we had double potions with the slimeball crew today. I swear, Malfoy gets more like Snape everyday, he's even started to grease his hair back too, the git." This summoned a chuckle from Hermione, and a slight smile from Harry, which was the first they had seen in a while.   
  
Classes were not nearly as bad as they could have been. Snape only had them brew a simple sleeping draught, as a pop quiz for review. They all aced it because it was a second-year potion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate dinner in silence, although Ron and Hermione kept exchanging looks to one another throughout the meal. Luna came over during the course of the meal and said hi to Ron, which he responded to with a kiss on the cheek. He whispered to her that Harry was going to let his emotions out later, so Ron wanted to clear his mind to prepare to try to comfort Harry in any way possible, although he secretly felt that Hermione was probably going to be the one doing most of the talking.  
  
They got to the common room after dinner and after taking one look at it, decided that it would be better to have this conversation in the dorms where they would not be interrupted.  
  
"What about Dean, Seamus, and Neville?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dean told me that he and Seamus had a lot of Transfiguration homework to catch up on, and that Neville had a detention he needed to serve for Snape," replied Ron.   
  
Hermione nodded and the three of them walked up to the 6th year boy's dorm in silence. When they got there Harry sat down on his bed and Ron closed the door. Hermione sat down on the bed next to Harry, and Ron sat on Neville's bed, which was across from Harry's. There was silence in the room for about 5 minutes, when Hermione spoke up.  
  
"You know Harry, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I need to get this off my chest, I've just been searching for the words."  
  
"Ok.....," said Hermione hesitantly. Ron just stared at Harry.  
  
"All right, it's like this," said Harry after a few more minutes of silence. "Sirius is dead. I know that nothing I do will bring him back, and I accept that." Hermione and Ron continued to look on. "The thing is, I know that it's my fault, no matter what anyone says. I was the one who ignored the Occlumency lessons from Snape. I was the one who didn't think that Dumbledore cared about anything anymore. I was the one who insisted that we go to the ministry!" yelled Harry, with tears starting to run down his face. Hermione put her arm around him.  
  
"Harry, all of those things are true, but look at the facts. Out of all of the students here at Hogwarts, you are the only one who has saved ANY of us. You saved Ginny from Riddle in the second year, you saved me from the dementors in the third year, and you brought back the body of Cedric at risk to your OWN life two years ago. I know, and so does Ron, that you would not have gone to the ministry if you had not thought that Sirius was in grave danger. So the end result is that yes, you were partially responsible for his death, but of all things, you did not CAUSE his death. Bellatrix Lestrange is the one who caused Sirius to die. Not you." At this Harry looked up at Hermione.  
  
"She's got a point mate," said Ron from the other side of the room. Harry lay down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.   
  
"Maybe you're right," he said.  
  
"I know I'm right," replied Hermione. "Listen, I know you loved Sirius, and I know that he loved you. But I also know that you being the only family he had, he would want you to be happy, not emotionally distraught over his death. And because he was your only family, you obviously would want to do the things that would make him happy in his death. So put his death behind you and just remember, no matter what you do, and where you are, Sirius is with you." Harry looked at Hermione and she could see a single tear started to roll down the side of his face. She wiped it off with her robes, then kissed him on the cheek and said good night.  
  
Hermione left the room, and Ron got into his pajamas and climbed into the bunk above Harry.   
  
"Feel any better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little," Harry replied.  
  
"Well try to get it all out of your system, you have a big game against Slytherin tomorrow don't forget."  
  
A smile slowly appeared on Harry's face. It would be his first game back since he had been banned by Umbridge the previous year, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he took the snitch right out from under his nose....again.  
  
Please post feedback, cuz' I really want to find out how I did with this chapter. I'll post the next one in a few days, provided I get SOME reviews. 


	2. Troubling Times

Another chapter, another day....  
  
Thanks much to Idrisien for the review  
  
For clarification, this chapter took me 2 days, whereas the first one took about 2 hours. Please include in review if you see any noticeable difference (good or bad folks, I like constructive criticism)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own naught the rights for HP, JKR does. Sorry for the surprise folks :)  
  
Chapter 2: Troubling Times  
  
As Harry fell asleep on Friday night, he kept repeating the night's events over and over in his head. The conversation revealing all of his feelings about Sirius hadn't been nearly as bad as it could've been, he thought.   
  
That night Harry had his first pleasant dream since Sirius' death, in which included him playing with Sirius' animagus form as a dog, out on the Hogwarts grounds. The entire dream was like this, until Harry woke up to-  
  
"Harry! What in the bloody hell are you still doing asleep?!"  
  
At this Harry sat straight up in bed, hit his head on the upper bunk, and looked around to see where the person who had disturbed his dream was. He could make out 3 figures in the door, and he put on his glasses to see who they were, although he had a pretty good idea anyway.  
  
"Harry come on, the game starts in 10 minutes!" said Ron in a panic from the door, accompanied by Ginny and Hermione.   
  
"I know, I know, I overslept," Harry said through a yawn.  
  
"And you told me him to let him sleep," snorted Ron at Hermione, who simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, I'm ready to go," said Harry after getting dressed in a hurry. "And we still have-" Harry looked at his watch, "six minutes before the game starts, now lets just hurry and we'll make it there in plenty of time."  
  
The four of them set off at a run, and had exactly 1 minute to catch their breath before the start of the match. Hermione gave each of them a hug, and ran off to the stands to watch. Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked to the pitch, and got on their brooms.  
  
"Well at least we made it!" yelled Ron to Harry from the posts he was guarding.  
  
"Just make pay attention to the quaffle you're supposed to be blocking!" he yelled back "And Ginny, let me see some of those chaser skills that you demolished Hufflepuff with 3 weeks ago!"  
  
Although Ginny was about 100 meters from Harry, he sworn he could've seen her blush.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on. Seamus Finnigan, who had replaced Lee Jordan as annoucer, was yelling the game in such a frantic manner that it was even distracting Harry a little.  
  
"Weasley with the quaffle, passes off to Baker (one of the new chasers), back to Weasley, excellent bludgering by Kirke there to keep it off Ginny's back, Weasley with the quaffle, just the keeper to beat, she shoots she SCORES!!!!!!!" A huge roar erupted from the left side of the pitch, where the gryffindors were all cheering, and Luna with her trademark Lion's hat was roaring emphatically.  
  
At that exact moment, Harry saw the snitch, but it had been moving so fast and at such a weird angle, he lost sight of it right after he saw it.  
  
"Pucey is off, past Thomson and Weasley, OOH EXCELLENT BLUDGER sent from Gryffindor beater Jack Sloper, Slytherin loses possession of the quaffle, Baker now with it, up the pitch, flies around the post, passes off to Thomson.....SCORE!!!!" Harry looked up for a moment and noted to himself that they were up 20-0.   
  
It was when Harry looked back at the pitch that he saw Malfoy cock his head towards the bottom of the goal post that Ron was hovering above. He saw Harry looking and immediately turned away, but Harry had a feeling he knew what Malfoy had seen. As Harry turned to look for himself Malfoy flew like a bullet at the snitch, but Harry saw Malfoy wove and was one step ahead of him. The snitch, however had other plans, and flew off at top speed around the outer edge of the pitch. Malfoy drew even with Harry, and slammed into him hard from his right side.   
  
"You're not winning this time Potter." Harry ignored Malfoy and continued in pursuit of the snitch.  
  
"Oh, not speaking, are we? Well I'm sure your father would be noble also and accept defeat." Harry and Malfoy were screaming along the outside edge of the pitch in a red and green blur. Harry was starting to get angry, but they were drawing closer to the snitch, and he had his concentration on winning.  
  
"It's ok Potter, I'm sure your filthy mudblood girlfriend knows a spell that will cheer you up," yelled Draco through a sneer as they were both about 4 feet from the snitch.  
  
This was too much, and 3 things came as a resulted at the same time. First, Harry caught the snitch with his left hand, second he did a full 360 degree turn, and last, at the end of his spin, Harry slammed Malfoy in the jaw with his right hand, causing both him and Malfoy to slip off their brooms and fall to the pitch 10 feet below.  
  
Harry woke in the hospital wing with the entire Gryffindor quidditch team, Hermione, and Luna at his bedside.  
  
"What happened?" he asked making the other 8 people beside him jump.  
  
"OH HARRY! Thank goodness you're ok," said Hermione hugging him.  
  
"'Ermione! Gerrof!" said Harry, his voice muffled through Hermione's cloak.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Harry again.  
  
A smile came over the quidditch team's face, none more giant than Ron's who said,  
  
"Well we beat Slytherin 200-0. First time they've been shut out like that in over 20 years."  
  
"I thought that we were only up by 20?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well your entire chase with Malfoy took 5 whole minutes, and we scored three more times during it. You caught the snitch right after Ginny scored the fifth goal," said Ron with a smirk on his face. Ginny's face turned a scarlet red.  
  
"What about Malfoy?"  
  
"Well you did manage to break his jaw, but he didn't hit the ground as nearly as hard as you did," replied Ginny. "So unfortunately he ended up being fine."  
  
"So how'd I hit the ground?" asked Harry.  
  
"You uh.... you landed on the back of your head mate," answered Ron hesitantly. At this a tear formed in Hermione's eye and rolled down her face. "Everyone was pretty worried because you kinda rolled backwards over your head afterwards, we kinda all thought you had broken your neck," the smile now fading from Ron's face. "Or your back at that...." said Ron drifting into thought. After Ron's most recent comment Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just, it's just-" she threw herself into Harry's arms. "When you landed like that I was so sure you were going to be, well, you know..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Dead?" asked Harry. She nodded.  
  
"Oh I'm just so relieved that you're ok," said Hermione standing up, wiping the tears off her face with her cloak.   
  
At this point, each of the other quidditch players stood up, nodded their heads, and shook Harry's hand in congratualtions on an excellent game. After Luna had expressed her relief (which was fairly short, considering it WAS Luna who was talking), she kissed Ron and said,  
  
"I'll see you later," with a grin on her face. Harry and Hermione looked at each other but said nothing. As soon as Luna had gone, Professor McGonagal walked in.  
  
"Professor?" said Hermione in surprise, her face still damp from the tears. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here for two reasons Miss Granger. The first of course, is to make sure Harry is ok. Are you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Professor," replied Harry.  
  
"Good. The second is to let Harry know that Monday night he will have detention with Professor Snape, as punishment for hitting Draco."  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Hermione and Ron at the same time, but Harry waved them off.  
  
"It's fine," he said. "I've needed hit Malfoy for a while now, and it was worth a week of detentions with Snape," he looked up at Professor McGonagal. "That's fine Professor, tell him I'll be there Monday after classes." McGonagal looked taken aback by the accepting tone of Harry's voice, but nodded and turned to leave nonetheless. As she turned to leave though, Harry was quite sure she had winked at him.  
  
"You're ok with detention with Snape?" Ron asked looking startled.  
  
"I never said I was ok with it, I just said that I'd serve a week of detentions with him just to punch Malfoy like that again," replied Harry and Ron chuckled. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well at least you're taking responsibility for your actions. What did you hit him for anyway?" Harry looked at Ron, and then at Hermione, and then back at Ron. "He actually had the ego to call me a mudblood while you two were chasing after the snitch?" Hermione looked astonished. Harry smiled.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh come on it was really quite obvious the way you looked at me after looking at Ron."   
  
"Yeah, he did. He was trying to unnerve me during the entire chase really, going on about how 'I'm not winning this time,' and 'my father would nobly accept defeat too' I really put it in his face didn't I?" The three of them enjoyed a chuckle from this.  
  
Sunday and all of Monday's classes passed without any major incidents. Monday evening Harry arrived in the dungeons for his detention with Snape. A thin smile appeared on Snape's lips as Harry entered.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter. The last class of Hufflepuffs had a fairly large accident earlier today whilst brewing a Switching Potion. I could've cleaned it up with a wave of my wand, but I thought, 'No, I think Potter would love to clean this up for me'. There's a rag on the desk near you. Get to it." Harry scowled at Snape and got to cleaning.  
  
About half an hour into the detention Snape let out a chuckle.  
  
"What's funny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Potter, but I am simply reading the list of casualties in the Daily Prophet that was printed after, a certain day last year."Harry knew Snape was trying to torment him with the death of Sirius. "Been practicing your Occlumency lately?" laughed Snape.  
  
"You know Professor, I don't really understand why you feel the need to make fun of the death of the only person I truly had as family." Snape's eyes narrowed at this.  
  
"Potter, my personal feelings toward you aside, your godfather was not the person I was referring to."  
  
"THEN WHO?" yelled Harry.  
  
"Temper Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. If you don't calm yourself the Dark Lord will be able to come for you sooner than we all think." Harry's head shot up, and saw that Snape had a smile on his face.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Snape's smile widended.  
  
"He's coming for me?"  
  
"Your incompetence will result in you not being mentally prepared at all times, so I'm simply putting the idea in the back of your head, that a certain Dark Lord may come for you soon. Just letting you know"  
  
"Why? Why do you care if I live or die?"  
  
"Potter once again you think it's all about you. I could care less if the Dark Lord smote you down tomorrow morning over breakfast, but then I would have to think about all the other students in this school. And all the other people in this world. After all with you dead, the prophecy would be fulfilled, and the Dark Lord would triumph over all. And I'm sure the great Harry Potter doesn't want that of all things." A look of triumph came over Snape's face. A look of horror came over Harry's.  
  
That night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry told Ron and Hermione everything. After the story was over, they both looked at him in shock.  
  
"So....you think that the Order knows that you-know-who's coming for you, and Snape just went ahead and told you?" gulped Ron.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think he was lying either." The three of them sat there in silence for several hours, long after everyone had left the common room, until Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed, it's getting late." As a response Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I know what I need to do right now." Hermione and Ron looked up at him. "I'm going to Dumbledore and finding out the truth, once and for all."  
  
"I'm coming too," said Ron immediately. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, who looked more scared than Harry had ever seen her before.  
  
"I'll come too, I need to hear it with my own ears..." she said, her voice breaking as she said it. Ron and Harry were shocked to here Hermione agree to break rules without putting up a fight, but said nothing.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of them in front of the stone gargoyle.   
  
"Any ideas?" said Ron.  
  
"Not a clue. Let's just start guessing," replied Harry. "Fizzing Whizbee."   
  
"Chocolate Frog."  
  
"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."  
  
"Blood-Flavored Lollipops."  
  
"Shebert Lemon."  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," said Hermione and the gargoyle sprang to life. Ron and Harry looked at her incredulously.  
  
"But....Dumblebore hates those," said Ron.  
  
"It was just a lucky guess," said Hermione humbly. The three of them headed up to the landing where upon reaching it, Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said a familiar misty voice. "Ah, I knew I could expect hearing from you three before tonight was over," said Dumbledore as the three of them walked into his office. "I'm assuming it has something to do with what Professor Snape told you Harry?"  
  
"It's true then?" asked Harry as he Ron and Hermione sat down.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid it is Harry. I would have told you myself, but Professor Snape told you before I had a chance to talk to you."  
  
"Figures," said Harry. Hermione was shaking. Dumbledore noticed this.  
  
"Miss Granger you have absolutely no reason to be scared, for you know, as well as any of us, that you cannot apparate inside of Hogwarts, and surely you must believe that not even Voldemort and his army of death eaters could storm this school successfully without suffering heavy, heavy casualties." Hermione lifted her head a little and smiled. "No, we are guessing that Voldemort will try to attack Harry the next time he goes to Hogsmeade.."   
  
"Great," Harry said. "No Hogsmeade for the rest of the year then right?" At this, Dumbledore did something that Harry had never seen him do. He let out a gigantic sigh, and ran his fingers through his long white hair.  
  
"Harry, the next Hogsmeade visit is in a month, but only you, myself, and a number of other teachers will be going." The jaws of Harry, Ron and Hermione all dropped at this.  
  
"But Professor-" Hermione began.  
  
"All three of you need to listen to me right now. If I were to keep Harry at Hogwarts during the Hogsmeade visits, then Voldemort would attack him after he left the grounds to go home this summer, or worse, while all of you were on the train with no teachers to help you. That is why, after a discussion with the other members of the Order, we have agreed that it would be best if this battle took place where Voldemort's death eaters cannot interfere. I will be there, along with several of the other teachers to prevent any of the Death Eaters from harming anyone, but the battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort needs to be between them. And Harry will need our help, without doubt."  
  
"What do you expect us to do, just sit around while this is going on and do nothing?!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Yes, Mister Weasley, I expect just that. Now, it's getting late. I advise all of you go to bed, and we can discuss this topic later. Rest assured Harry, that I personally will help you between now and the next Hogsmeade visit to ready yourself." Dumbledore smiled a little. "Harry, I have faith in you, I know what you can do. Just believe in yourself for the time being, you're not as un-powerful as you think you are." Harry could tell the conversation was over, so he turned to leave, and instructed Ron and Hermione to follow.  
  
When they got back to the common room, the three of them stood there in silence for about 10 minutes. All of a sudden Hermione burst into tears and threw herself into Harry's arms.  
  
"Harry-" she began, sobbing into his robes. Harry put his hand on the back of her head, and embraced her.  
  
"Its ok, I'm going to have to face him eventually, at least I have fair warning so I can be prepared."  
  
"Yeah, but blimey, I never thought Dumbledore would just tell it to your face like that. I mean, we're your best friends and he won't even let us come and fight for you against the death eaters!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Maybe it's better like this, I mean Hermione was almost killed along with....Sirius...last year." Harry's voice broke as he thought of Sirius.  
  
"But I didn't die and we want to be with you when you go and fight Voldemort!" cried Hermione into Harry's cloak.  
  
"We'll worry about that later," said Harry. "Let's just all get some sleep right now." Ron agreed to this and Harry finally convinced Hermione to stop crying. As Ron and Harry walked up to the dorms to sleep though, Harry had a distinct feeling that he wasn't going to get to sleep that night.  
  
LEAVE FEEDBACK! :)  
  
If I get some feedback I'll try to have the next chapter up by Monday. 


	3. Courage and Loyalty

::stretch:: Lol. Two chapters and I have to think for ideas. Mmmmm bagel bites ::drools::  
  
DISCLAIMER: The values to which I own anything here are non-existent. :)  
  
(Note, this chapter has been updated since the story was finished. Thanks to some genius at Fanfiction, the formatting is all screwed up for .txt files, so I had to upload in .html. That is the reason for the lack of indents. Sorry for the incovenience.)  
---------------  
  
Chapter 3: Courage and Loyalty  
  
It had been a week since the news of Harry's impending battle with Voldemort had arrived, but surprisingly, not much had changed. The majority of the 6th year Gryffindors knew about it, and Dumbledore had visited the common room personally, in which he requested the news of the events that were taking place in three weeks time to be kept secret. Naturally, the students had abided by the headmaster's request.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting having dinner in the great hall, and the conversation drifted towards the battle that was going to take place in three weeks.  
  
"Listen Harry," began Hermione. "A lot of the Gryffindors have been asking me about what's going to happen, and I really don't know what to tell them." Harry looked at her.  
  
"What's there not to tell?" he asked.  
  
"Well it's just...you have a better idea than any of us how this will happen, since you're the only student here who's ever dueled with Voldemort, so I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea to have a meeting with the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room, you know, to let them know what will happen." Harry pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, and I'd like to tell Luna if you don't mind," said Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore said not to tell anyone outside of Gryffindor," said Hermione with a 'this isn't something to joke about' look on her face.  
  
"Fine, then I'll ask him about it." Hermione rolled her eyes, but let it drop nonetheless.  
  
"So will you do it Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?" said Harry through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Will you do the meeting?" asked Hermione again.  
  
"Oh." Harry swallowed his food and sighed. "Yeah, I don't suppose it can hurt, and besides, it could keep the original information from spreading around the school."  
  
"That's what I was thinking," said Hermione with a weak smile.  
  
"Then it's settled, tomorrow night, we'll have the meeting in the common room, and put all the questions to rest." The three of them motioned to leave, but Ron spoke up.  
  
"Hold on, I want to ask Dumbledore now, before I forget later." Ron strode off towards the staff table.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagal.  
  
"I, uh, was wondering if I could talk to Professor Dumbledore for a moment." She looked at Dumbledore and he nodded. Ron leaned over the table so as not to be overheard.  
  
"I was wondering if I could tell my girlfriend about what's going to happen. She's in Ravenclaw though, and I thought it would be best to ask you first," finished Ron. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Luna?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron.  
  
"I see no problem in telling her, as long as she fully understands that she is not to relay the information to anyone and I mean anyone else."  
  
"That won't be a problem," said Ron grinning. "Thanks." Dumbledore just smiled and nodded, and Ron exited the great hall to join his friends.  
  
=====  
  
Two nights later most of the Gryffindors were assembled in the common room to hear Harry. Hermione had made sure that most everyone in their house knew about it, and that this would be their one chance to have answers.  
  
Harry was just sitting in a chair by the fire (Hermione had warned people not to bother him until the meeting started), contemplating what he was going to say.  
  
Finally Hermione shushed everyone down and began to explain the situation.  
  
"Ok, here's how this is going to work," she started. "Harry will answer ALL of your questions, but if there isn't order, we'll simply stop the meeting and you all can wait three weeks to find out the answers to your questions," she said threateningly. "Any problems?" No one said anything. "Good. Harry?"  
  
"I'm here," Harry said, and turned his chair around to face the room. Immediately almost everyone raised their hands. "Dean?" The room quieted to hear Dean's question.  
  
"Well, I'm just curious, but uh, what exactly is going to happen in three weeks?" Dean asked. This prompted a murmur of assent from the room, and a sigh from Harry.  
  
"There really isn't an easy answer to that," he said. "I can't predict the future, so I have no idea how it will go down, but I can tell you how it will start. What will happen is that 2 weeks from next Saturday, myself, Dumbledore, and a majority of the staff will go to Hogsmeade. The Order of the Phoenix has been informed by one of it's spies that Voldemort-" a shiver ran through the room at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "-plans to come to Hogsmeade with his army of death eaters, in an attempt to hunt me down and ambush me. Myself, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff will wait in hiding, and when he and his death eaters appear, we will launch a surprise attack. Hopefully, the staff will be able to distract the death eaters long enough for me to attack Voldemort." The room was silent. "That's it. Any more questions?"  
  
Slowly, Seamus raised his hand, but this time he was accompanied by only three or four others.  
  
"How...how exactly do ye plan on killing you-know-who?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Voldemort?" replied Harry, to which the entire room expressed discomfort. Seamus nodded his head. "I haven't been informed by Dumbledore as to exactly how I'm supposed to kill him, but Dumbledore has promised me that by the time the battle comes, I will know what I'm supposed to do." The room looked satisfied with this answer. Ginny, however, had raised her hand immediately.  
  
"Yes Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Can those of us who wish to fight alongside you and the staff come as well?" she asked. The expression on Harry's face after this question was asked was half of sorrow, and half gratitude.  
  
"No. Dumbledore and myself have agreed that if there are to be any casualties on our side, they will not be from students at this school who have their entire lives ahead of them."  
  
"What about you then?" asked Neville.  
  
"This," Harry replied. "Is my fate. If Voldemort is meant to be defeated, then I shall live. If not, then I will die. It comes down to either, I live and we at least have peace, or I die and it was my destiny from the beginning. None of you have any direct involvement in this anyway," he added.  
  
"But if Voldemort wins then the entire world will be his for the conquering! I think that makes pretty much involved no matter what you say." Ginny said emphatically. There was general agreement throughout the room after this.  
  
"Look, there's nothing I can do about it. If you want to fight, go to Dumbledore and ask him yourselves," Harry said firmly.  
  
For about 10 seconds after Harry said this, the room went silent. Then, without saying a word, Ginny got up and walked out of the common room through the portrait hole. Dean watched this, then stood up.  
  
"I'm with her on this one mate," he said, and followed her. Seamus was the next to leave, and after him all of the students who had assembled for the meeting simply stood up and left the common room, leaving just Ron, Hermione, and Harry standing alone. A tear formed in Hermione's eye, and she went over to Harry and hugged him. Harry was standing there in shock.  
  
"They all want to fight for you," said Hermione sniffling.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Harry in awe. It was the first time that Harry could remember that the entire house had united for one cause.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?!" yelled Ron. "Let's go!" And with that Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione by the arms and pulled them through the portrait hole to follow the rest of the students.  
  
As the three of them approached the stone gargoyle, they could see that at least one of the Gryffindors knew the password, because there was no one waiting outside of the office.  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," said Ron, and the statue sprang to life.  
  
When the three of them reached the landing, they could hear shouts of protest coming from inside the headmaster's office. Hermione didn't bother to knock, she simply pulled the door open. One by one the students realized who had joined them, and became quiet. Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, stood up when Harry entered.  
  
"Are you here to protest against me too Harry?" said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
"No sir," Harry replied. "Just here to see what the verdict is."  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore. "Well it seems we have quite a few people here who wish to aid you Harry." There was a shout of agreement from the crowd. Harry looked at his feet. "And it just so happens, that I have made a decision regarding the matter." Immediately all eyes were upon the headmaster. "In two days time, everyone who wishes to help Harry here, will assemble in the Room of Requirement to..." he looked as though he was choosing his words carefully, "display your abilities. Harry, myself, and Professors McGonagal, Snape, and Flitwick will analyze your skills. Those of you who we deem acceptable, may fight with us in Hogsmeade. Note however, that those of you who are chosen to fight, will have to stay with us through the Easter Holiday, as I absolutely refuse to take any students into battle without being fully prepared."  
  
Most of the students looked satisfied with this decision, and there were no more arguments.  
  
"I assume Harry, that you have no objection to this?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Very good," he said with a hint of a smile. "Now, it is getting rather late, so I must ask all of you to return to your respective dorms and get some sleep." The Gryffindors turned to go when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Harry?" Harry turned. "A moment please?" Harry nodded and moved aside to let the others go through the door. Ron and Hermione remained as well.  
  
"Harry, tomorrow I will begin to train you to battle Voldemort and the death eaters. Please meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow as soon as possible after dinner." Harry nodded. "Of course," Dumbledore continued, "You two are welcome to come as well, as I have no doubt that either of you would show a lack of skill in two days time," said Dumbledore to Ron and Hermione, both of whom blushed a little after hearing this.  
  
"Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um....what exactly are you going to teach me that will help me against Voldemort?" The question caught Ron and Hermione's attention, and they looked up. Dumbledore's smile faded, and a look of almost sadness appeared on his face.  
  
"Professor?" inquired Harry.  
  
"I am going to teach you Avada Kedavra," said Dumbledore sighing heavily. Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth and Ron's eyes widened in horror. Harry, however, simply nodded. "Now go, you three have a lot to sleep on," said the headmaster, his warm smile returning to his face. The three of them left the office in silence, and when they arrived in the common room, there were no words spoken, they all simply went to bed.  
  
=====  
  
Harry was not able to concentrate in his classes the next day, nor by what he could tell, could Ron or Hermione. The day was completely uneventful, except for Neville's accident in potions which resulted in him losing his senses of smell and taste. Classes seemed to drag on like a History of Magic session right before the Christmas Holiday. At dinner it was apparent that they were all nervous, because none of them were eating anything.  
  
"Oh by the way Harry, I told Luna everything, she'll be there tomorrow too," said Ron hopefully.  
  
"Tell her thanks for me." Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice and said, "Do you mind if we get going now? It doesn't look like any of us are going to eat anything." The other two agreed and they set off for the 7th floor.  
  
When they arrived 5 minutes later they found Dumbledore already waiting for them. Dumbledore had configured the room to be like that of a muggle shooting range, and at the end of the range, was a strange dark red statue.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," said Dumbledore simply. "That statue there," he said pointing at the statue at the far end of the range, "is a rather clever invention of mine. It measures the power of your spells. When your spells are strong enough to inflict the most amount of damage, it will shatter, and another one will take its place." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with a confused look. "Let me demonstrate," Dumbledore said. He raised his wand and pointed it at the statue.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore spoke, almost with laziness in his voice. A blast of green light erupted from the tip of his wand, sped down the range, and hit the statue which proceeded to explode in magnificent form. Dumbledore turned to Harry who was still reeling a little from the blast. "Now you try."  
  
Harry stepped up to the edge of the range and raised his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" said Harry almost in a yell. A thin jet of green light shot from the end of his wand and struck the statue. However, instead of exploding, the statue glowed a bright pink, and then after about 5 seconds, returned to its original color of dark red. He looked at Dumbledore, who, to Harry's surprise, was smiling.  
  
"That was very good for a first attempt," Dumbledore said cooly. Try again, but this time fill yourself with emotions of anger, hatred, and despair. Harry nodded and again raised his wand. He thought about the night that Cedric had been murdered right next to him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry bellowed. Again, a jet of green light, a little wider than last time struck the statue. This time the statue turned a brighter shade of pink, but that was all. Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"That's enough," he said. "Perhaps you would like to try, Mr. Weasley? Or you, Miss Granger?" Harry turned to look at Ron, who's face was very pale. Hermione was just looking at her feet.  
  
"I'll try," said Hermione shakily. Harry stepped out of the way. Slowly and shaking, Hermione raised her wand.  
  
"A-avada Kedavra," she said in a soft voice. A needle-thin green light emanated from the end of her wand and hit the statue. The statue did not change color. She looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Try again," he said. "But do not be afraid of your own power." Hermione nodded and raised her wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted in a much sterner voice. This time, a bolt of green light erupted from her wand and hit the statue. The statue glowed brightly, bordering on white, but did not break. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Very good Miss Granger," said Dumbledore patting her on the shoulder. "Mr Weasley, are you well enough to give it a try?" Ron did not speak, but merely walked to the edge of the range. He pointed his wand at the statue, and suddenly the color returned to his face in a rush.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" he roared. A blast of green light shot from the end of Ron's wand. The statue turned white and began to shake violently, but did not break.  
  
"Accio!" said Dumbledore pointing at the statue. The statue flew to the front of the range and landed in front of the headmaster, who proceeded to examine it. Ron still had his wand in the air.  
  
"Look here." Dumbledore was pointing to a small fracture in the statue. "Very good Mr. Weasley. How interesting.....very well, that's enough for today, using this spell too much in a short period of time can waste one's energy to nothing. Please don't forget to be here tomorrow so we can rate the abilites of your classmates as well." The three of them turned to leave and saw that Dumbledore was smiling again.  
  
Back in the common room Ron flopped himself in an armchair, while Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch. After about 5 minutes, Harry broke the silence.  
  
"How'd you do that Ron?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Your spell, it was so powerful....." Ron's face went from gray to beet red in about two seconds.  
  
"Well Dumbledore said to fill myself with hatred and stuff."  
  
"So what'd you think about?"  
  
"Percy."  
  
Harry could tell that the conversation was over. The three of them sat there in silence until Hermione fell asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"...Hermione?" asked Harry nudging her gently. She was sound asleep.  
  
"I don't think she's going to wake," said Ron in a hushed voice.  
  
"Well we can't leave her here."  
  
"And we can't take her back to her dorm because we're boys," said Ron in mock disgust.  
  
"Let's go," said Harry decisively, picking up Hermione. "Neville's still in hospital from the potions accident, she can sleep in his bed." Ron nodded and Harry carried Hermione up the stairs to the boys dorm. They entered and found that Dean and Seamus were still awake, but in their respective beds.  
  
"What's she doin' here?" whispered Seamus.  
  
"She's asleep, and she's too asleep for us to wake her up. We're gonna let her sleep in Neville's bed tonight," replied Harry. Dean and Seamus had no objection to this, so Harry laid Hermione in the bed, and then went with Ron to change into his pajamas. When they came back, they turned off the lights and everyone went to sleep.  
  
=====  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up Hermione was still asleep, but Ron, Dean, and Seamus had already left. Harry got dressed, went over to Hermione, who was sleeping in her robes from the previous day, and sat down on the bed next to her. Harry couldn't help watching her sleep a little. She was so peaceful.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked after about a minute, softly rubbing her shoulder. She stirred.  
  
"Mmmm....Harry?" she asked. "Wha–what happened? Why am I here?" she asked failing to stifle a yawn.  
  
"You fell asleep in the common room last night, and since Ron and I couldn't leave you there or bring you to your dorm, we brought you here to sleep in Neville's bed."  
  
"What about Neville?"  
  
"He's still in hospital from the potions accident."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione yawning again. "Thanks Harry.  
  
"No problem." The two of them looked at each other for a little while until Hermione looked away.  
  
"Well I should probably go to my room and get changed from these old things," she said.  
  
"Ok. Meet you in the common room?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded and departed. Harry remained siting in Neville's bed for about three minutes, then left to go downstairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived in the common room at the same time, and Hermione went over and looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You said thanks already," said Harry, a smile appearing on his face. The two of them stood there looking at each other until Harry remembered that they had classes in about 30 minutes, and they hadn't had breakfast yet.  
  
"We should probably get going," he said.  
  
"Yeah let's."  
  
They arrived in the great hall and found that Ron was still stuffing his face.  
  
"Glad 'oo see you 'uys made if," said Ron through a mouthful of food. Harry chuckled and sat down next to him, Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
  
For the most part, breakfast was eaten in silence, except for the occasional "pass the eggs". Harry couldn't stop thinking about the impending evening. About how his classmates were going to do. About how Hermione was going to do. Hermione. Why was he thinking about her so much? He hadn't felt this way since Cho. All of a sudden it dawned on Harry. He liked Hermione! But why? She was a friend, one of his best friends, but only a friend....right? He glanced at Hermione but she didn't notice and he said nothing. He shook the thought from his head and resumed eating breakfast.  
  
Classes passed excruciatingly slow that day, and as dinner rolled around, a feeling entered Harry that he knew very well. It was the same feeling that he had before the first task of the Triwizard tournament 2 years ago. Dinner passed in silence, but at least the trio was eating this time. After they were done Ron spoke up.  
  
"Well, ready?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Ok," she said. The three of them left the great hall and walked towards the Room of Requirement. They reached the door and Harry stopped.  
  
"You ready?" he asked. Both Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Let's go then." Harry said. And with that he opened the door and the three of them stepped inside.  
  
---------------  
  
MMMMMMMMM FEEEEEEDBACK!!!! Yum.... :)  



	4. Trials, Training, and House Elves

A/N: This chapter is very long, even by my standards, so grab a coke and a smile, 'cuz you're gonna be here for a while. (wow that rhymed) :)  
  
Thanks for the review....oh wait, no one reviewed......grrrrrrrrrr...............  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it again?  
  
Chapter 4: Trials, Training, and House-Elves  
  
The Room of Requirement was already fairly full when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. Harry could tell that Dumbledore had configured the room very differently from when he, Ron and Hermione were there last night. There was a big black sheet blocking the other half of the room from where they were, and there were chairs in which most of the people were sitting. The students were talking amongst themselves, so the three of them were able to make their way over to Dumbledore without attracting much attention. Professors McGonagal, Snape, and Flitwick were already there.   
  
McGonagal's face was that of sadness and concern, and Flitwick's was of doubt, but when Harry looked at Snape, he saw neither hatred nor disgust. Snape's face was completely void of expression, and when he saw Harry, he simply shifted his attention to the students.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore with a warm smile. "I am glad to see you made it."  
  
"Thanks," replied Harry.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if you two went and took your seats," Dumbledore said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron. "I'm going to go find Luna." Ron walked off to look for his girlfriend.  
  
"You'll be ok Harry," said Hermione who noticed that Harry was looking extremely nervous.  
  
"I....just don't understand how I can grade everyone like this, in front of everyone else."  
  
"I know, but hey, at least you're not as nervous as us. We have to perform in front of everyone else, let alone grade."  
  
"True," replied Harry. Hermione made to give him a hug, but Harry spoke before she could accomplish this.  
  
"Maybe, uh, you should go and sit down, I think we're gonna start soon."  
  
".....ok," said Hermione slightly taken aback. She walked off and sat down next to Ron, who had found Luna. They were in deep conversation.  
  
"If I could have everyone's attention...." Dumbledore began. The room silenced. "I think we are ready to begin." A couple people shifted uncomfortably. "Each of you will partake in three trials tonight. They will measure your magical strength, your intelligence, and finally, your composure in radical situations. In each of these events Professors McGonagal, Snape, Flitwick, myself, and Harry will grade you on a Pass/Fail basis. To pass an trial, you must be graded with a "pass" by 4 out of 5 of us. You must pass at least two of the events in order to be accepted. However, if you pass the first two, you will still take the third trial for our information. After you are finished, whether by choice or completion, you will leave and return to your respective dormitories. Are there any questions?" No one raised their hands. Through the crowd, Harry could see Luna holding Ron's hand very tightly.  
  
"Very well. Those of you who pass will return here tomorrow after dinner. When your name is called, you will walk through the black sheet." Harry could see a wave of relief come over the rest of the students. They were not going to have to perform while being watched by everyone else, and he was not going to have to grade everyone while being watched. Dumbledore looked at McGonagal, and she nodded.   
  
"Come with us Potter," she said, and she, Harry, Snape, and Flitwick walked through the black sheet. Harry expected to see some sort of difficult-looking thing, or at least the statue from the night before, but all he saw was the other half of the room, devoid of all objects. From the other side of the sheet Harry heard Dumbledore call Parvati Patil's name.   
  
Parvati walked through the sheet, followed by Dumbledore, who tapped it with his wand after passing through. It immediately became a solid wall.  
  
"Miss Patil, this portion of the room is now soundproof, so if you feel the need to let out any emotions, you may do so without worry of being overheard," said Dumbledore. Parvati nodded. "Your first task will be to measure your magical strength." Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the statue Harry had sent the killing curse at last night appeared. "You must send a stunner at this statue. If your spell is at its most powerful strength, the statue will be knocked over." Parvati nodded.  
  
"What exactly is the criteria here?" Harry whispered to Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Bare instincts, Potter," she said without shifting her gaze. Harry turned back at Parvati. She raised her wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" she yelled. A jet of red light erupted from her wand and hit the statue. The statue rocked slightly, but stayed standing.  
  
"Pass," said Flitwick.  
  
"Pass," said Dumbledore  
  
"Fail," said Snape.  
  
"Fail," said McGonagal.   
  
"You have failed the first task Miss Patil," said Dumbledore. Harry was thankful that he did not have to grade her. "Your second task is intelligence. I will ask you a question, and you must answer it best as possible."  
  
Parvati nodded and said, "Ok."  
  
"What would you do if you found yourself dueling with a death eater, and he sent Avada Kedavra at you?" Dumbledore asked. Parvati pondered this a moment.  
  
"Try to dodge it and then stun him?" she responded. Dumbledore looked at Harry and the teachers. "Pass" was the answer from Dumbledore, McGonagal, Harry, and Flitwick.  
  
"You have passed the second task. I will now project an image into your mind, which will show how well you can respond to dire events." Dumbledore said. "Please close your eyes." Parvati abided, and Dumbledore raised his wand. Harry couldn't tell what was happening, but obviously whatever Dumbledore was showing her was causing her discomfort, there were tears welling in her eyes. After about 10 seconds it was apparent that she couldn't take whatever she was watching anymore.  
  
"NO!" she shrieked and dropped to her knees sobbing. "I....I saw....Lavender being tortured and killed," she said in between sobs. "Please...no more....I'm sorry."  
  
"There is no need for apologies," said Dumbledore consoling her. "You may go now." Dumbledore walked to the wall, touched it his wand, and it turned back into a curtain which he lifted for Parvati to walk through. "Jack Sloper," Dumbledore announced.  
  
The trials continued for several hours. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and surprisingly, Neville had all passed, along with several other Gryffindors. However, the majority of the room had failed, including Lavender and both Creevey brothers. Finally, just Ron and Hermione were left.  
  
"Ron Weasley," said Dumbledore. Ron kissed Luna on the lips (this surprised Harry, not that Luna was still there, Dumbledore had said she could stay until Ron and Hermione were done, but that Ron's relationship with her had progressed to this level) and walked through the curtain. Dumbledore summoned the statue.  
  
"A stunner please," said Dumbledore. Ron nodded and closed his eyes. Harry saw blood rush to his face. Ron opened his eyes and raised his wand.  
  
"STUPEFY!!!" he bellowed. A blast of red light erupted from the tip of Ron's wand and struck the statue, which proceeded to fly off the ground and be smashed upon the wall in the back of the room.   
  
"Pass," was the response from all five judges simultaneously.  
  
"Ron, what would you do if confronted by a death eater who was about to curse you with Avada Kedavra?" Dumbledore asked. Without hesitation Ron responded,  
  
"Dodge and counter-curse." This was again met with a "pass" by all five judges.  
  
"Ron I'm now going to project an image into your head, please close your eyes," said Dumbledore raising his wand.   
  
Ron closed his eyes, and immediately his fists clenched. Harry could see Ron gritting his teeth, but no matter how much anger and hatred entered Ron, he managed to suppress it all, to which everyone passed him except for Snape.  
  
"Very good Ron," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Please get Hermione." Ron nodded and left. A few seconds later Hermione entered. She smiled at Harry, but he kept his expression professional and stiff. Dumbledore conjured a new statue to replace Ron's.  
  
"Miss Granger, please stun the statue." Dumbledore said. Hermione raised her wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" she yelled. A jet of red light hit the statue, which teetered on its back edge, but did not fall.  
  
"Pass," said Flitwick.  
  
"Pass," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Fail," said Snape.  
  
"Pass," said McGonagal. There was a pause while everyone turned and looked at Harry.  
  
"......fail," he said. Dumbledore cocked his head at Harry in bewilderment. Hermione's expression was that of surprise and sadness, McGonagal, Flitwick, and Snape's were confused. Dumbledore then asked her the question he had asked everyone else, to which Hermione replied,  
  
"Dodge and stun." Flitwick, Dumbledore, and McGonagal passed her immediately, but when Snape's turn came, he paused. Harry looked at Snape and saw that the potions master was looking right back at him.  
  
"Pass," said Snape after much consideration. Harry could not believe that he had passed Hermione after failing everyone else whom had given the same answer.  
  
"Miss Granger please close your eyes, I will now project a vision into your head." Hermione did so, but not before throwing a look of sadness and confusion at Harry. Dumbledore noticed this, but did nothing.  
  
Hermione's performance was very good. There was no anger, no emotion, just a single tear that ran down her face onto her robes during the time Dumbledore was projecting images into her mind. At last it was over, and Hermione was passed before Harry had a chance to vote.   
  
"Very good Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. As you were the last person, you and Harry may leave now.  
  
As Harry and Hermione walked through the black curtain, they saw Ron and Luna engaged in an emotional kiss near the entrance to the room. Harry and Hermione stood there in shock until Hermione came to her senses and cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh.....uh, sorry guys," said Ron apologetically. "I think I should go now," he said to Luna.  
  
"Can you walk me back to Ravenclaw?" she asked. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and told him to go. Ron and Luna departed, and Harry spoke.  
  
"Well um, let's go," he said. Hermione said nothing, she just motioned him to go, and she followed.  
  
When they arrived back in the common room, they stood there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Well....I'm getting tired," remarked Harry. "I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"...ok. Sleep well," she replied.  
  
"Uh, thanks. You too," said Harry, his mind clearly elsewhere.  
  
That night as Harry was lying in bed he thought about Hermione.  
  
"I can't let there be anything between us right now, not before this battle. If I die, then it'll only be harder on her. I can't. I won't," he thought. These were Harry's thoughts as he drifted into sleep.  
  
The next day when Harry walked into the common room, he found Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"Hi sleepy," she said with a grin. "I thought we could go and have breakfast together."  
  
"Um, actually I was kinda hoping I could go have breakfast by myself," he replied. "I just want to think about last night without any distractions." He could see that his last sentence had hurt Hermione. "I'm not talking about you of course," he added hastily. "I just want to be alone for right now."   
  
"Oh, well that's ok. I was actually going to go to the library anyway. I need to do research on my project for Binns." Harry knew that this project was not due until the end of the school year (and also that Hermione had actually already completed it), but did nothing.  
  
"Ok," he said. "See you later."   
  
Dinner was the same as breakfast for Harry. He ate alone, and fairly quickly. After he was done he remembered that he had to be in the Room of Requirement.   
  
When he entered he the first thing he saw was Luna and Ron sitting next to each other. Luna had her head on Ron's shoulder, and they were holding hands. Hermione was sitting next to them and turned to see who had come in. When she saw Harry she waived, but Harry ignored this and went over to Dumbledore. He noticed at this point that the room was back as it was two nights ago, like a shooting range.   
  
"Hello Professor," he said.  
  
"Hello Harry. Please take your seat so we can begin." Harry nodded and turned around. He saw that Hermione had visibly moved an empty chair next to her, but Harry sat in the front of the class. Dumbledore quieted them.  
  
"While you are here, you will learn to master two spells," he said. "The stunner, and Avada Kedavra." A gasp came from the room as he said this. "You will learn the theory of each spell and how to use it. Please stand." Each of the students stood, and Dumbledore made the chairs vanish.  
  
"As most of you already know the stunner, we will spend most of this and next week learning Avada Kedavra. We will review both spells in the week before the battle." Dumbledore paused and surveyed the room. "Avada Kedavra is an evil curse, therefore, it is necessary to understand that in order to cast it at its full power, you must subject yourself to hatred and misery on your own. This principle generally works with most spells, but does not play a move obvious role than in Avada Kedavra and the Cruciatus Curse. We will now begin. Each of you, partner up. You will each take turns practicing Avada Kedavra by firing at the statue-" Dumbledore waved his wand and a dark red statue appeared in each of the lanes, "-in your lane of the range."  
  
Each of the students began choosing partners, and during this process, Harry noticed Hermione waving at him motioning him to come and be her partner.  
  
"Um, Professor, is it ok if I partner with you this time?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Harry, then followed his line of sight to Hermione. A look of understanding suddenly dawned on the headmaster's face.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I have no problem with that.  
  
"Thanks." Harry turned away from Hermione towards the range, and Hermione put her hand down.  
  
"Is it just me, or is he avoiding you all of a sudden?" asked Ron, now resting his head on Luna's (which was still on his shoulder even though they were standing).   
  
"I-I don't know," she replied. "I guess he must be, but why?" She turned to face Ron. "I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Tears were starting to well in her eyes.  
  
"Not that I know of. You should ask him."  
  
"Yeah....." said Hermione, her voice trailing off.  
  
As the "class" progressed, each of the students learned how to properly cast each spell, and by the end of the class, it was easy to tell that everyone had improved.  
  
"Very good," Dumbledore said when the class had ended. "We will meet here every night after dinner until Hogsmeade. You may all go now."   
  
Hermione left before everyone else without even glancing at Harry, and Harry thought that perhaps he had finally managed to distance himself from her successfully. He could not have been more wrong.  
  
When Harry entered the common room that night (he was the last to leave the Room of Requirement, so therefore he was the last to enter the common room) he found Hermione sleeping in the chair by the fire. He paused for a moment, considering his options, but then remembered that he was supposed to stay away from her. So he tiptoed over to the stairs in an attempt not to wake her, but as he reached the stairwell, one of the floorboards creaked, and Hermione woke.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. "Not even going to say good night to me?"  
  
"Sorry," he said starting to ascend the steps. "Good night."  
  
"Wait!" Harry stopped. He was starting to become frustrated that Hermione was so intent on capturing his attention when he was so clearly displaying that he wanted to be away from her.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"I'd really prefer not to," he responded. He motioned to starting climbing the stairs again.  
  
"Harry I need to know what's going on, and if we're still friends." This startled Harry. His objective was never to break his friendship with Hermione, only to keep away from a physical relationship.  
  
"Fine," Harry said. He turned around, descended the stairs and slumped onto the couch.  
  
"Harry, why have you been ignoring me?"  
  
"Uh............" he couldn't think of a good excuse. Hermione was looking at him with sadness. "I don't know," he finally responded.  
  
"Did I do something?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's not that...."  
  
"Then what?!" she cried. Tears were starting to run down her face. "We've been friends for 6 years and all of sudden you're acting as if I don't exist! WHY?!" she was now crying hysterically.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Harry responded. "Besides, Ron doesn't care this much, why do you?"  
  
"Well first of all you haven't been ignoring Ron! Second, it's because...because..." Hermione's voice faltered and she looked into Harry's eyes through tears. Suddenly it dawned on Harry.  
  
"You...-" Harry couldn't finish putting the words together, but he understood. Hermione buried her face in the chair and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I have to go." Harry turned and sprinted up the stairs to his dorm. Hermione heard the door close in the distance and continued to cry into the chair.  
  
Harry got undressed and climbed into his bed. Everyone else was already asleep.  
  
"This isn't fair," he thought. "Why can't she see this? Why can't she see that we can't be together right now. WHY DOES SHE LOVE ME?!" Harry then realized that he had shouted this last bit out loud. Everyone woke up.  
  
"Huh?" asked Ron sleepily. "Who loves you?"  
  
"Uh............" Harry needed a quick answer. "Ms. Norris." This prompted a laugh from Dean, Seamus, and Ron.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" asked Neville (who had successfully recovered from his potions accident). "Did you hit your head?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "I must've." The other four laughed and went back to sleep.  
  
As Harry fell asleep that night he wondered how Hermione felt. He must've hurt her pretty bad.   
  
"It's all for the best though," he thought to himself. And with that Harry fell asleep.  
  
Harry had come down early the next morning (in hopes of eating breakfast before Hermione arrived) to find that she had cried herself to sleep in the chair in the common room. Harry, seeing this, tiptoed out of the common room and managed to leave without waking her. Ron, however, had been woken by Harry, and came not downstairs not long after. He found Hermione still asleep, and he woke her.  
  
"Hey," he said shaking her gently. "Wake up."  
  
"Oh, hey Ron," said Hermione blinking in the sunlight.  
  
"Did you hear Harry come down about 5 minutes ago?" he asked her.  
  
"No, I expect he hates me right about now," she responded with a yawn, her eyes still red from crying.  
  
"Why?"  
  
".....because I pretty much told him I loved him." Ron looked at her in surprise (even though he had secretly known this for months).  
  
"You told him?" asked Ron in awe.  
  
"Tried to, but the words didn't come out. He figured it out though, then he sprinted off to your dorm."  
  
"So that's what he was talking about...." said Ron referring to last night.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Fine, well I'm off to get changed."  
  
"Don't let him get to you Hermione, I'm sure he doesn't hate you."  
  
"Thanks Ron," she said. "Listen, do you think you could talk to him for me, you know, find out whether he hates me or not?"  
  
"Sure, I bet he's in the great hall, I'll go talk to him right now."  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile and hugged him. Then she went off to her dorm to change.  
  
Ron arrived in the great hall a few minutes later to find Harry eating his breakfast. He made a beeline for Harry and sat down across from him after hitting him upside the head.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!" choked Harry, trying to cough up his food.  
  
"You know why I did that." Harry managed to swallow his food.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. Ron nodded silently. Harry sighed. "Listen-" he began  
  
"You know that she loves you right?"  
  
".....yes," Harry responded after much hesitation.  
  
"Then why are you ignoring her? She's been your friend, our friend for so long and now that she's admitted that she loves you, you're acting as if she's a Malfoy."  
  
"Ron, you don't understand."  
  
"Really? What don't I understand?"  
  
"If Hermione and I were to be in a relationship, then how do you think that would leave her if Voldemort killed me in two weeks? " Ron ran his fingers through his already messy hair.  
  
"You're a real smart one Harry," said Ron sarcastically. "I forgot, I have no idea what it would be like, considering the fact that both me and the girl I love could just as easily die in that very same battle!" Ron spat out the last few words in a loud whisper.  
  
"Love?" asked Harry taken aback.  
  
"Well.....uh..."  
  
"You and Luna love each other?"   
  
"Fine, we do. And believe you me we had a discussion about this battle. I didn't want her to fight, but she insisted and there was nothing I could do about it. We both understand that death is a cost of war, and I'm sure you and Hermione understand that too. Why you're letting that fact keep you from someone I know you care for is beyond me," Ron finished.   
  
"It's not that simple-" began Harry, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it is that simple. She loves you, and you care for her, there is no reason to let this battle interfere. Luna and I love each other, and we sure as hell aren't letting it bother us. Anyways I'm going off to be with my girlfriend. I just hope you make the right decision, and don't let your friendship be ruined as well as any chance you might ever have with Hermione." And with that Ron walked over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Luna.  
  
As Harry finished his breakfast, he couldn't help thinking about what Ron had said.   
  
"Maybe Ron was right, maybe I am being foolish," Harry thought to himself. "It's just not that simple......" Harry decided not to rack his brain, and to think about it later.  
  
Easter Holiday came around, and Harry and Hermione had not spoken a word to each other since the night in which Hermione had half expressed her love towards Harry. The students training in Dumbledore's Army (Ron thought this would be an excellent name, as it was the truth, and Dumbledore and the students agreed) had progressed extremely far since their first lesson. A few had even managed to crack the statue as Ron had done, and this impressed the headmaster mightily.   
  
At the end of the class on the Thursday before Easter Vacation ended, Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Starting next week we will review all the spells that you should use in the battle. One week from today there will be a mandatory meeting in which myself and all the staff will be present to discuss the battle plans. Those not in attendance at that meeting will not be allowed to fight. You may all go now."  
  
Harry left the Room of Requirement and headed towards the kitchen. He hadn't had any dinner and was hungry. When he entered the kitchens he was nearly tackled to the ground by Dobby.  
  
"HARRY POTTER SIR!!!!!!" shrieked the house-elf with excitement.  
  
"Er, hi Dobby, umf, can you get off me?"  
  
"Sorry sir," said Dobby humbly. He was wearing his trademark outfit, a tea-cozy for a hat, a messy tie on his bare chest, a pair of children's shorts, and a pair of mismatched socks.  
  
"Not at all. I was just wondering If I could have something to eat, I missed dinner." Immediately five or six house-elves pushed a table and chair in front of Harry. He sat down, and was brought a giant juicy steak, a bottle of Merlot (a red wine, for those of you who don't know), and A-1 steak sauce.  
  
"Wow..." said Harry in gratitude. "Thanks."  
  
"'Tis an honor to serve you sir!" squeaked the other house-elves.  
  
"Dobby hopes that Harry Potter does not mind if Dobby sits with him while he dines," said Dobby in a bashful tone.  
  
"Not at all," said a smiling Harry. Dobby sat down on the floor next to Harry.  
  
When Harry was done eating, the elves brought a thick slice of chocolate pie to him for dessert. Harry grinned.  
  
"You know you don't have to go through all of this trouble for me," he said.  
  
"We know sir, but we wants you to be at full strength for when you triumph over he-who-must-not-be-named."  
  
"The battle's still a week away," said Harry laughing. "You're confident in me, huh?" Dobby's face turned slightly red.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thanks," Harry responded. Dobby spoke up.  
  
"Dobby wonders if he could ask Harry Potter a question."  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"Dobby would like to ask Harry Potter if he didn't mind Dobby and the other house-elves fighting alongside with him at Hogsmeade." Harry was taken aback by this request.  
  
"You....want to fight too?"  
  
"Of course Harry Potter. We do not wish to see the return of he-who-must-not-be-named, and would gladly offer our services to you in battle. I have already received permission from Dumbledore, so all we need now is your permission sir."  
  
"...Of course you may fight with me," said Harry smiling. The house-elves let out a cheer and rushed over to hug Harry around the knees.  
  
"Oh thank you sir. We will not fail you," said Dobby with a tear forming in his eye.  
  
"Don't mention it. Anyways I should be going it's-" Harry looked at his watch. "Blimey its already midnight! I have to go Dobby. Thanks for dinner!" The house-elves parted for Harry to go, and bowed as he left.  
  
Harry didn't expect to find anyone in the common room when he returned but to his surprise he found Hermione over by the fire reading a book. She turned to see who had entered.  
  
"Oh...Harry, uh, hi," she said with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Hello." Harry just stood there.  
  
"Well it's getting late, maybe I should go to sleep," Hermione said. She got up and walked to the stairs leading to the dorms, but Harry spoke before she got there.  
  
"Hermione, wait." She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Listen, can we talk about what happened last week?" Harry could tell that Hermione didn't really want to talk about it, but she came back and sat down in front of the fire nonetheless. Harry went over and sat down in the chair next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I shouldn't have left you crying like that."  
  
"It's ok," she said.   
  
"You have to understand, we can't be involved in a relationship right now, not with this huge battle coming." Hermione looked at him, stunned.  
  
"A-a relationship? You feel that way about me?" This question caught Harry by surprise. He regained his composure and took her hand.  
  
"Of course I do, it's just that.....that..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione with a tear forming in one eye.  
  
"If we were to start a relationship, and then I were to die in the fight against Voldemort, imagine what that would do to you."  
  
"If you lose against Voldemort, we're pretty much all doomed anyway, so it doesn't really matter," retorted Hermione.  
  
"Fine, so what if you die? Then I'm left in an awful spot. Either I beat Voldemort and never get to see you again, or I lose and die, dooming the entire world. I-......we can't be involved right now," finished Harry as a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. Hermione shook her head, and ran off up the steps to the dorms crying. Harry sat there a moment stunned, then went to bed.  
  
REVIEW YOU SNEEDS!!!!  
  
I really want my review count up to 5 before I continue, so please review. 


	5. Struggles From Within

A/N: I realized that this chapter was pushing PG limits, so I've upgraded the rating to PG-13. The next chapter was going to force that change anyway, so I figured, "why not sooner?" Wow, 16 pages........grab a drink folks.  
  
WOW REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Thanks Digit-the-Grey, Supernova, and FlyingFurBall.  
  
DtG- Don't you DARE change your fic lol. Don't worry.  
  
Supernova- Considering what you left us with in Ch. 19, you have NO right to complain. :) Only joking.  
  
FlyingFurBall- Jean, seriously, you don't need to review, you can tell me in person (don't worry guys I know her.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Um.....yeah I know I'm supposed to put something here.......::shrug:: whatever :)  
  
Chapter 5: Struggles from Within  
  
The next day Harry and Hermione didn't see each other until their class after dinner in the Room of Requirement. The class wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just more practicing Avada Kedavra. Harry was getting nervous though. The big battle was a week from tomorrow, and although they had the element of surprise and were going to outnumber Voldemort's forces, he still had a very bad feeling about it.   
  
The weekend passed without incident, aside from the fact that Ron had grown very suspicious as to why Harry and Hermione had stopped talking. At breakfast in the great hall on Sunday, Hermione was in the library studying, so Ron decided to bring the subject up.  
  
"So 'Arry," he began, chewing on some bacon. "'Ow come you an' 'Ermione aren't talkin'?" specks of bacon fat flew onto his plate as he said this. "You better not have broken her heart," he added finally swallowing his food. Harry looked down into his plate.  
  
"I think I did," he said with sorrow in his voice. Ron groaned through a mouthful of eggs and shook his head. He managed to swallow his food before talking this time.  
  
"You're an absolute idiot. You know that right?" Harry looked up at his friend. He was taken aback, but he knew that Ron was telling the truth nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"How could you do that to her? I mean she's stood by you through all the problems we've ever had. Even when she was lying in the hospital wing petrified she still helped us. And all you did in return was break her heart. You could've at least told her you didn't like her, that would've at least been respectful."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the truth," Harry responded.   
  
"Then you should be with her." Harry just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Look mate, it's the least you could do for her. You've made her feel like you died anyway. You're denying her the one thing which she has never experienced before, and if she dies on Saturday, she'll have died never knowing love from another person outside her family."  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked.   
  
"She told me everything the night after you sent her crying to her dorm."  
  
"You knew all of this already and you still asked me why I did what I did?"  
  
"I wanted to hear the idiocy straight from your mouth."  
  
"Ron,-" Harry began but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Don't start Harry. Deep down you know I'm right, and I just hope that you make the right decision before it's too late," Ron finished. Harry knew the conversation was over, so he simply resumed eating his breakfast.  
  
The day passed without an event, and Easter Vacation drew to a close with both Harry and Hermione scared, and very much alone. Ron was alright to talk to, but there had always been something between Harry and Hermione which Harry now thought was no longer there.   
  
On the Monday night which everyone returned, Harry entered the Room of Requirement at the usual time to find that Hermione was absent. Half in worry and half in sorrow, he made his way over to Ron and Luna and sat down next to Ron.   
  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Hospital wing. McGonagal found her crying her eyes out during dinner in the common room and insisted that she go to Madam Pomfrey for some kind of relaxing/cheering-up potion." Harry breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't more serious. Luna glanced at him from the other side of Ron.  
  
"Harry what did you do to her that made her so sad?"  
  
"I....-" he began but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"He broke her heart."  
  
"Oh." Luna seemed to have understood.  
  
"Oh by the way you guys," Harry said. Luna and Ron looked at him. "Congratulations." They sat there looking at him confused. "You know, about everything." Luna's expression changed as she understood what he meant.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "Listen, I know that you and Hermione feel the same way about each other too, and-" Harry cut her off.  
  
"Who ever said I loved her?" Luna looked at him with an "oh please," expression.  
  
"It's quite obvious you do, so don't deny it."  
  
"Listen I've had this conversation with Ron twice now and-" Luna cut him off again.  
  
"We'll you're gonna hear it from me too because Hermione's my friend also and you're being a jackass." Hearing this shocked Harry. He didn't even think Ron could have ever put it so bluntly. He was about to respond, but Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, so Harry never got to say what he was thinking.   
  
"As this is the last week we have before the battle, we will spend this week reviewing spells that you already know, just to make sure that you are all up to snuff before fighting." There was a murmur of assent from the students. They all seemed to think this was a good idea. "We will be reviewing the stunner, the Impediment Jinx, memory charms, and of course, Avada Kedavra. You will find that in battle you really don't need many more spells than that." The class seemed to understand. "Everyone pair up then." Harry looked at Dumbledore. He noticed Harry looking at him and nodded for Harry to be his partner.  
  
As class progressed, Harry felt some of the weight lift off of his chest. While many of them still needed to improve Avada Kedavra, most of the class had the other three spells up to their maximum strength. After observing Neville send a perfect Stunner at one of the statues, Dumbledore sighed and frowned.  
  
"Did I do something wrong, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"No Neville, nothing at all," answered Dumbledore. Harry saw this occur from behind him, but said nothing. At last the class came to a close, and after everyone else had left Harry went over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, what is it Harry?"  
  
"Why were you sad after Neville made that perfect stunner?" Dumbledore smiled slightly and, to Harry's relief, did not seem mad at him for asking this.  
  
"I am simply worried that I am turning you all into warriors."  
  
"Isn't that what we want?"  
  
"Yes and no, Harry," Dumbledore replied. Harry didn't need to ask more questions. Instead he resolutely stuck out his right hand.  
  
"Thank you for this sir. This entire class, letting them all fight, thank you for everything." Dumbledore smiled and shook Harry's hand. It was the first time that Harry could remember that he had ever shaken hands with the headmaster in his six years here.  
  
"No Harry, I want to thank you for bearing all of the burden which I have put on you over the years," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and the left the classroom.  
  
As Harry approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw someone walking towards the portrait from the right. It was dark, so at first he couldn't make out who it was, but when he saw the bushy hair bouncing slightly as the figure moved, he had no trouble figuring it out. He didn't want to talk to her. Not yet. He still needed to do more thinking. Thankfully, she didn't see him and entered the common room. Harry now had to weigh his options. He could either hope that Hermione went to bed right away and go in, or he could sit outside the portrait until he thought it was safe and risk getting caught by Filch.   
  
"Please be tired, please be tired...." Harry muttered to himself choosing the former as he said the password and stepped through the portrait hole. Hermione was sitting by the fire and turned to see who came in. "Damnit," he thought to himself. Harry saw Hermione lower her head before returning to her original position.  
  
Harry walked over to the stairs and got three steps up before he realized he couldn't say nothing.   
  
"Listen," he began. Hermione turned to look at him. "I'm trying to work all of this out, but it's not going to be easy, so all I can say right now is that I'm sorry," finished Harry. With that he walked up to his dorm. Hermione sat there with tears rolling down her eyes, but at least this time they were tears of hope, instead of tears of pain.  
  
As the week progressed, the some of the Gryffindors were starting to master Avada Kedavra, and it had pleased Harry immensely that Ron was the first to cause the statue to shatter into a thousand little pieces.  
  
"I really don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it Harry," he said in the dorm that night.  
  
"Because I'm glad that it was my best friend who did it first."  
  
"Yeah well....hey speaking of friends, what about Hermione?" Harry was hoping he could avoid the topic, but knew it couldn't be done forever.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well I've been thinking, maybe you, me, and Luna could sit down and talk about this. I mean, you don't really seem to have believed what I told you a week and a half ago, so I want to see if you'll listen to her."  
  
"You really think it'll make a difference?" asked Harry.  
  
"I sure as hell hope it does..." Ron muttered. Harry snorted in response to this.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow in the library during lunch." Harry could tell by Ron's silence that he didn't want to miss a meal. "Either tomorrow during lunch, or not at all."   
  
"Fine. I swear to god you better thank me when you and Hermione are married and have kids."  
  
"Like that's ever gonna happen."  
  
"Fine, so it won't happen. We'll talk about this tomorrow." And with that, Ron shut off the light and they went to sleep.  
  
When Harry arrived in the library the next day, he saw Luna there, but no Ron.  
  
"Ugh, where is he?" she asked with impatience as Harry sat down. Harry noted how much Luna had changed from the weird out-of-it person she used to be into the much more feminine person she had become.  
  
"Probably trying to grab some food from the great hall." And as if to affirm Harry's accusation, Ron came into the library chewing a mouthful of what looked to be bread. He sat down next to Luna and swallowed. They were both looking at him scornfully.  
  
"What?" he asked as he sat down and Luna sat on his lap.  
  
"Never mind," said Harry. "Now what exactly did you drag me here to tell me?"  
  
"Actually it was my idea," said Luna. "And since you didn't really pay attention to either of us in our class the other day, I felt you needed some intervention."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"You can thank me later," she said. "Now what's going on?"  
  
"You know what's going on."  
  
"Yeah, but you need to say it so I can rub it in your face later on when I'm right," smiled Ron.  
  
"Fine, I broke Hermione's heart by telling her that I had feelings for her, but that we couldn't have a relationship."  
  
"So why can't you have a relationship?" asked Luna. Harry looked at her maliciously.  
  
"Because of the battle coming up in four days."  
  
"I see," she said. "Well I've got news for you, Ron and I are absolutely petrified at the thought of either of us dying, but we love each other so we're going to get through it. How can you be so thick as to think it's different for you?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Because I've been forced to be different all my life?! NOT TO MENTION THAT EVERYONE I CARE FOR MANAGES TO GET KILLED!!!"  
  
"MISTER POTTER!" Madam Pince yelled. "If you cannot keep your voice down in this library, then you will have to get out!"  
  
"Sorry," he said and turned back to Ron and Luna as the librarian walked off in disgust.  
  
"So that's why you can't admit that you love her," said Ron. A tear formed in Harry's eye.  
  
"I don't want her to die like Sirius. I've lost too much already, I can't lose her too."  
  
"Well is it any better if she dies and you didn't bother to patch things up with her?" Luna asked. Harry buried his face in his hands as silent tears rolled from his eyes.  
  
"I love her....I just can't lose her. Why do you think I failed her during the trials? If it hadn't been for Snape........" Harry looked up but to Ron and Luna's surprise there was anger burning in his eyes.. "Oh I swear to god, if anything happens to Hermione, I will kill him."  
  
"Wait, you failed Hermione but not me?" asked Ron taken aback. Harry looked at him. "What, you don't care about me?" This summoned a chuckle from Harry through his watery eyes.  
  
"Ron with all due respect, you are my absolute best friend, but I don't love you like that," he said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, heh heh. Right."  
  
"Besides, there was no way I could fail you after Snape passed you. What would that make me?" Luna chuckled at this, and kissed Ron on the cheek.  
  
"You have to be with her Harry. If only for a short time, so if something happens she can at least remember that her last few days were happy ones. If you can remember when you're dead, I wouldn't know...." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Ron maybe it isn't the best idea to talk about Hermione dying," said Luna, noticing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry."  
  
"Harry, you love Hermione. Don't torture yourself or her any longer," Luna said comfortingly. Harry let out a sniffle and nodded.  
  
"You're going to listen us?" Ron said in astonishment. "You are bloody brilliant," he said turning to Luna and kissing her. Harry chuckled and saw Luna's hand slip off below the table. For a moment it didn't phase him. Then his jaw dropped as the gravity of the relationship Ron and Luna were in hit him.   
  
"What?" asked Ron seeing Harry's face.  
  
"No....." Harry was at a loss for words. His eyes shifted from Ron to Luna and back to Ron.  
  
"Er......." said Ron looking at Luna.   
  
"I think he figured it out," she said putting her head on his shoulder. Ron's face turned a solid cherry-red.  
  
"You guys did...............," Harry was trying think of an appropriate word. "It?" So much for that plan. Ron blushed even harder and Luna smiled. "Well?" Ron looked at Luna and she nodded at him.  
  
"Yeah," he said. Harry could tell that Ron was nervous about what reaction he was going to get. To his relief, Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm happy for you two," Harry said. Ron let out a huge sigh of relief and the color drained from his cheeks a little bit. "So.....what's it like?"  
  
"Well it's kinda like-" Ron began but Luna put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"See, that part you can't tell him while I'm around," she said with a smile.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you later tonight then," Ron said to Harry defiantly. Luna rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Men".  
  
"What was that dearest?" Ron asked playfully. She hit in the arm and told him to shut up. She lifted her head off his shoulder.  
  
"I need to get going," she said. "I want to be early for class." She stood up to gather her things. "Do it soon before you miss the chance Harry." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Good. I'll see you boys later then," Luna said. And with that she got off Ron's lap, kissed him passionately, and left. The moment she was gone from their sight a huge grin broke out on Ron's face. He rocked back on his chair and put his hands behind his head. Harry sat there shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"I can't believe it," he said chuckling.  
  
"What? You know how I'm such a stallion," Ron said smiling.  
  
"I can't recall any stallions whose heads look like a tomato when they blush," Harry retorted, and Ron started to blush again.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Not really, but I am curious as to where it happened." Ron grinned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"First say I'm a stallion."  
  
"Ron, first of all, I'm a guy, and I don't really think it's very fitting to call you a stallion since I'm not attracted to you, second if you don't want to tell me I really don't care, I'm just interested."  
  
"Fine," said Ron sighing putting the chair down. "The Room of Requirement during lunch over Easter Break." Harry grinned.  
  
"So that's where you were..... I can't wait until Hermione finds out about this."  
  
"She already knows."  
  
"What?!" Harry spluttered coughing on his own spit.  
  
"I asked her for advice on how to go about asking Luna." Harry laughed at this.  
  
"Go figure. You should have told me sooner."  
  
"Well I'm not one to kiss and tell."  
  
"Apparently." Harry looked at his watch. "We should get going." Ron smirked at him, but they left to go to class anyway.  
  
Harry could tell that Hermione was more antsy than usual in charms that day. He knew Ron or Luna hadn't told her about their conversation in the library, so halfway through the class he summoned up enough energy to go over and ask her if she was ok.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione? You're acting really shaken up."  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked dreamily. Then noticing that it was Harry speaking to her, she came back to reality. "Oh, yeah I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling. "At least now I am." Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Good. Just making sure." And with that he went back to his seat.  
  
Tomorrow came quicker than Harry had wanted it to. Although he had told Ron and Luna that he was going to fix the issue with Hermione that night, he still had his doubts. Ron sensed this halfway through the class that evening after dinner and went over to him.  
  
"You're not having second thoughts are you?" he whispered looking over at Hermione helping Neville with Avada Kedavra.  
  
"I'm just still worried," Harry answered, now shifting his attention to Hermione as well.  
  
"Listen," said Ron. "There's nothing to be worried about. If you're really worried about consequences or something, go talk to Dumbledore, I bet he'll set you straight."  
  
"You know that's the first real good idea you've had in a while," he said smiling. Ron hit him upside the head and went back to obliviating his statue.   
  
Harry turned and looked at his own statue, which he still had failed to break with the killing curse. By thinking about the death of his parents and godfather, he had managed to cause the statue to slightly crack, but nothing along the lines of "blowing up". He raised his wand, preparing to try again.   
  
"Avada-" he started, but as Harry said the words a thought of Hermione being tortured and killed flashed across his mind. A new emotion entered his body which he had never felt before as he thought this. It was more than hatred, it was more than grievance. It was a sudden urge to cause pain, a pain he could enjoy seeing people suffer from. "-Kedavra!" he bellowed.   
  
The recoil from his own spell knocked him down. The shockwave of the statue exploding upon the impact of his spell caused everyone to duck and take cover. When at last the dust settled, everyone was staring at him. Thankfully, no one had been injured. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry......." he said wide-eyed. Dumbledore walked over to Harry.  
  
"That," he said. "Is what Avada Kedavra looks like when its is at its most powerful. Since no one has been harmed, perhaps we can continue?" The class got up slowly and resumed their practicing. Harry thought it would probably be best to stick to stunners for the time being.  
  
When class ended, Dumbledore reminded all of them that the meeting to straighten out the war plans was tomorrow, and that they all had to show up. When Dumbledore dismissed the class, Harry went over to him.  
  
"Professor, do you think I could have a word with you in your office?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course Harry, let's go."  
  
As Dumbledore and Harry left the half-full room, Harry saw Hermione looking at him with a worried expression on her face. He turned away from her and followed Dumbledore out of the room. They reached the gargoyle and Dumbledore spoke the password.  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," said Dumbledore. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Don't you hate those?" said Harry with a smile. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Who says I have to like the password?" They both enjoyed a laugh and climbed the stairs to the landing. Dumbledore opened the door and they entered. The headmaster went over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"That was quite a display during class tonight Harry," said Dumbledore referring to Harry's spell which had the effect of a small nuclear bomb. "Might I ask you what crossed your mind right before you cast that?"  
  
"Um......." said Harry hesitantly. "Hermione."  
  
"Ah....." said Dumbledore. "I also assume she is the reason why you are here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so. Please tell me what you need to."  
  
"Well Ron and Luna helped me realize that I love her, and I'm positive that she has feelings for me, it's just that I don't want to get involved especially since, you know, in Hogsmeade...."  
  
"That you or she could be killed?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "Let me tell you a story Harry. Right before your father proposed to Lily-" Harry looked up at the mention of his parents. "He came to me asking me for advice. You see Harry, he felt the same way you do. Afraid to commit to anything because there was a chance that he could be killed while in the Order and leave Lily alone and heartbroken."  
  
"So what did you tell him?" Harry asked.  
  
"The same thing I'll tell you. If you and Hermione start a relationship, then yes, either of your deaths in the impending battle would absolutely devastate the other. But how is that different from any other day? You or she could die by chance at any time. Now consider the alternative. If you embrace your feelings towards her, you will understand that you belong together. What if you both live, and get to live in happiness together? Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?" Harry looked at Dumbledore with an expression of gratitude.  
  
"Harry there's a reason that even the thought of your parents death couldn't produce the power that you produced tonight. Do you know what that reason is?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"It is because that although you love them very much, Hermione occupies a special place in your heart, which not even your parents could enter. You could never feel the same way about your mother and father that you do for her, because no one in this world wants to spend the rest of their lives with their parents. I think that I am correct in assuming that you subconsciously feel that way about Hermione, which is why your feelings for her are so much stronger," Dumbledore finished. Harry looked up at him with understanding in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Go," he said motioning with his head towards the door. Harry nodded, turned around, and ran out of the office, praying that Hermione would still be awake.  
  
Harry sprinted back to the common room as fast as his legs could carry him. When he arrived there he found she was sitting by the fire alone, and that she had been crying again. She didn't hear him come in, and he walked over to her so he was standing behind the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Hermione?" she started at hearing his voice, and turned to look at him. Her eyes were red from the tears. Harry moved around to the front of the chair. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhhhhh," he whispered. Harry then bent down and pressed him lips to hers. This lasted for about twenty seconds then Harry pulled away.  
  
"Harry what about everything you said?" she asked with a tear welling in her right eye.  
  
"I don't care," he said. "It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is you. I'm so sorry I was such an idiot, I-" Harry didn't get to finish this sentence, because Hermione stood up and pulled him into an emotional kiss. When she pulled away Harry sat down in the chair behind him and she sat on his lap. She laid her head on Harry's chest, listening to his heart, and Harry put his arms around her.  
  
"I love you Harry," she said looking up at him. He looked down into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he said.   
  
"You....you do?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"Don't let anyone ever tell you different," he said smiling. A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Harry brushed it away and then kissed her again.  
  
Harry and Hermione continued to kiss in this position for what seemed like forever, when Harry finally pulled away for air. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "I thought I was about to pass out." She looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Breathe through your nose," she said smiling, letting out a chuckle. Before he had a chance to answer, their lips were locked again. Finally Hermione pulled away and looked right into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I don't ever want this moment to end..." she said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Neither do I," he said with a smile. Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
As Harry sat there with Hermione in his arms, he remembered the feeling of happiness. He felt, at that moment, the same way that he felt on his 11th birthday. He felt the same way when Sirius had offered to give him a home back in his third year. Harry looked at Hermione and realized just how much he loved her. He hadn't consciously noticed it up until now, but as he was looking at her, asleep on his lap, he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to ignore his feelings for her. This was Harry's last thought has he fell asleep with his head resting on Hermione's.  
  
Ron woke at 3 in the morning needing to use the bathroom.  
  
"Damn privies, why do they have to be downstairs," he muttered to himself.   
  
The bathrooms were off the balcony which separated the two dorms. As he got to the balcony he noticed Hermione asleep in Harry's arms. Harry was also sleeping. Ron smiled and went to the bathroom. When he returned he looked at Harry and Hermione again, and saw that Hermione was smiling in her sleep. Ron smiled, shook his head, and went off back to bed. His last thought before he fell back asleep was,  
  
"Took 'em long enough."  
  
Ron woke early the next morning. He wanted to admire his work on Harry before he and Hermione woke up. He also wanted to wake them just in case they wanted to make their relationship private.   
  
Ron walked down to the common room and saw that their position had changed sometime during the night. Harry had apparently woken up at some point, because the two of them were now laying on the couch, with his arm's wrapped around her torso. Ron admired this picture for about a minute, then went over and woke Harry.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron whispered with a grin. Harry opened an eye. "Get up."  
  
"Ron, hey wha.....what's up?" Harry asked with a yawn. "Wait, this isn't our dorm. ..............Oh right." Harry chuckled to himself as he gently shook Hermione.  
  
"Hmmmm?" she asked with her eyes closed. "What do you want Lavender?" Ron and Harry grinned at each other.  
  
"It's me Hermione," said Harry. She turned to face him and opened her eyes.   
  
"Oh......," she said with a smile. "Wake me up in a few years, I'm too tired." She rolled over and buried her face into the couch with her head resting between Harry's biceps and chest.  
  
"I didn't think it'd be wise to have McGonagal catch you like this, so I suggest you get up," said Ron. Hermione growled into the space between Harry and the couch.  
  
"Fine....," she said yawning and sitting up. "How did we end up on the couch?" she asked Harry.  
  
"I woke up when Ron came back from the bathroom last night so I decided to move us to a move comfortable piece of furniture." Ron grinned a little.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No worries," said Harry standing up and stretching. Hermione stood up as well.  
  
"I'm gonna go put on new clothes," she said. She leaned over to whisper to Harry. "Do you still love me?" Harry responded by kissing her, which made her blush. As Harry leaned away her smile turned into a slight giggle, and she ran off to her dorm to change. Ron walked over to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I did miss seeing her smile," commented Harry.  
  
"You can say it now," Ron said.  
  
"Say what?" Ron just looked at Harry motioning with his hand to get on with it. Harry understood and let out a sigh.  
  
"You were right and I was wrong......."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Sorry for being an idiot."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"There we go," said Ron now satisfied. Now go get changed before she comes back down here and wants nothing to do with you. Harry grinned and sprinted off to the dorm. Ron just stood there smiling.  
  
"Oh god, what have I done," he chuckled to himself.  
  
News of Harry and Hermione's new relationship had leaked out somehow, and therefore spread through the school like a wildfire. Neither of them really cared as it meant that they could hold hands in public. Dumbledore had even given Harry a complement on doing the right thing at their last meeting.   
  
It was Thursday evening and the night of the big war meeting. The students had all skipped dinner and gone directly to the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were all on their way and the respective couples were holding hands as nerves were starting to take over. They reached the door to the room and heard voices of students from inside.  
  
"Well, you all ready?" asked Harry. Ron and Luna nodded, while Hermione squeezed his hand tighter. "Ok." Harry opened the door and they all went in.  
  
The first and largest difference that Harry noticed is that they were in a huge lecture hall instead of the usual 30x100 foot shooting range. Dumbledore obviously had needed to display something, as there was a giant screen pulled down in the front of the room. The four of them found empty seats and sat down, Hermione immediately putting her head on Harry's shoulder. None of them spoke a word and a few minutes later, Dumbledore went to the front of the room.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," he began. "I know these last few weeks have been very tiring, but it is very important that you all listen to what is said tonight. I will not waste anymore time. Professor Snape will....'brief' you." With that the lights dimmed and he projected a large birds-eye view of Hogsmeade onto the screen. Snape walked up to the front of the room  
  
"This, as you all know, is Hogsmeade," he began. "We know that Voldemort-" Harry was stunned at hearing this. He had always heard Snape refer to Voldemort as 'the Dark Lord'. "-will not waste any time trying a sneak attack. He and his army of death eaters will apparate directly onto the main street. Unfortunately we have no idea where on the main street he will apparate to, and therefore we have no way to set up lines. Our only chance is to surround the street completely, and close in from the ends when they appear. Once they appear, Professor Dumbledore will create an anti-apparition field around the area so they cannot escape." There was a murmur as he said this. "You all of course remember that the object is to give Potter enough time to kill the Dark Lord." The room fell silent. Dumbledore stepped up again.  
  
"Once the field is set up, we will stun or kill as many of the death eaters as possible, hoping to give Harry a chance to fire a spell at Voldemort. That basically is the plan. You must remember however, that no one is to retreat unless given the order to by myself or any of the staff. Saturday morning I will make an announcement to the school that the Hogsmeade trip has been cancelled. At precisely 1 in the afternoon, we will all meet in the great hall. Professor Flitwick will make sure that there is no one there beforehand. From there I will create a magical replica of each of you, so that we may populate the streets of Hogsmeade in case Voldemort has anyone watching. He most likely will not attack until he has a report from his spy that Harry is there, so we will have time to get into position through the secret passages until the magical Harry appears. Remember, the entire balance of the war is hanging on this battle. We cannot lose." Dumbledore said this last bit with absolute seriousness in his voice. "Now, you must all be tired, and you need your rest. There will be no class tomorrow, because you will need to be on full alert." With that, the lights returned and the students began to filter out.  
  
Harry and the others decided to leave, and they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Luna went to Ravenclaw.  
  
The night passed, and as the final day of peace rolled around, Harry could tell that it was unusually quiet.   
  
"Always a deep breath before a plunge," Hermione said to him.  
  
"I just keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Me too," she said looking into his eyes with all honesty.  
  
Dinner came and as it ended, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna were all sitting in silence at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"We should get to bed," Harry said. "We need our strength." The other three agreed and they made their way towards the Gryffindor common room. When they got there Luna looked at Ron.  
  
"I can't come in with you."   
  
"Um......." said Ron looking around for answers. He found one as McGonagal came around the corner. "Professor?" he asked walking over to her.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Listen, I know it's against the rules and all, but could you perhaps allow Luna to come into the Gryffindor common room with us, we really don't want to be alone right now." Professor McGonagal sighed.  
  
"I suppose that she would be staying for the night?" Ron blushed. McGonagal's face softened and she looked sad.  
  
"If possible," he said.  
  
"Very well Mr. Weasley. I can't find it in my heart to deprive you all of...." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked. McGonagal shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Sleep in the common room then," she said and was off. Harry didn't need her to finish the other sentence to know what she was talking about. He too, knew that this could very well be the last time they were all going to be together like this.  
  
"Let's go in then," Ron said. When Luna entered the common room her eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"Wow," she whispered to Ron. "It's so much nicer than Ravenclaw." Ron chuckled.  
  
"It's not much, but it's home." Harry and Ron sat down with their backs on the edges of the chairs in front of the fireplace, Hermione and Luna sat down in between their legs on the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, as did Ron with Luna.  
  
A few students passed in and out of the common room while they were like that, but said nothing. Finally everyone had gone to bed, and Luna checked her watch.   
  
"It's 11," she said, nestling into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"We should sleep," Hermione said. "We need our energy." Ron and Harry nodded, and the girls closed their eyes as they lay against them.   
  
Ron and Luna fell asleep quickly, but Harry was still awake, as was the girl in his arms.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered.   
  
"Yes?" she asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"I want you to know, that no matter what happens out there tomorrow, even if I die, I will never stop loving you," he said. She turned her head and looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. He kissed her for as long as he could until Hermione pulled away, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I love you...." she cried. "So much......."  
  
This was how the four of them fell asleep that night, the last conscious thoughts in all of their minds being whether or not they would all be able to be at peace like this again.  
  
Read and Review......  
  
NEXT UP: THE BATTLE!!!!  
  
Oh and by the way, I know I stole the line in Dumbledore's office from the Matrix, and the line a little later from Lord of the Rings, but since it's part of the English language and not copyrighted, TOO BAD! :) 


	6. The Battle

"We come to it at last . . . " -Gandalf  
  
Thanks to the reviewers: Amanda, FlyingFurBall.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as other ones have been, but it was really hard to write, so please excuse me this time. The next chapter will be nice and long, and also should be up by the end of the week.  
  
WARNING! This chapter contains semi-graphic violence (not enough to earn an R-rating). Reader discretion is advised.   
  
Chapter 6: The Battle  
  
The morning light shone in through the windows in the common room, waking Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Harry. Harry blinked his eyes open, and Hermione shifted her position in his arms to face away from the sun.  
  
"No..." she groaned. "It's too soon..."  
  
"We all knew this day would come," Harry whispered back to her. Ron and Luna were now fully awake, looking into each others eyes. Harry sighed looking at his watch. It was 10.  
  
"Ten hours of sleep," Ron yawned. "New record." This prompted a small smile from all of them. Just as they were standing up, Dean and Seamus entered.  
  
"Be happy you guys missed breakfast," said Seamus chuckling.  
  
"Why?" asked Luna.  
  
"When Dumbledore made the announcement cancelling the Hogsmeade trip, a riot broke out," Dean answered. "A few of us in Gryffindor even had to join in so it would look genuine."  
  
"How bad was it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bad. Dumbledore had to resort to a silencing charm to quiet them all down so he could be heard,"   
  
"What did he tell them?" asked Harry.  
  
"That Madam Rosemerta's latest batch of butterbeer was arriving one day late, and that the trip was going to be tomorrow instead."  
  
"And everyone bought that?" asked Hermione wide-eyed.  
  
"Mostly, I mean I'd say 90 percent of all the people who go there go just for the butterbeer," Seamus said grinning. Harry chuckled. The other five people looked at Harry nervously.  
  
"How can you be so relaxed today Harry?" asked Luna. This prompted a laugh from him.  
  
"Luna, I would be much more worried if there was an absence of action this year. As it is, I was getting worried when Christmas came around and nothing had happened. Better to be calm then nervous anyway." Hermione seemed to relax upon hearing these words and hugged Harry.   
  
"If you're not nervous, than I have no reason to be either," she said hugging him.   
  
"Let's go get changed," Harry said. We'll meet back down here in ten minutes. Harry turned to Seamus and Dean. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed too. We could all use extra company right now I think." They nodded. Harry and Ron went up to their dorm, Hermione and Luna went up to Hermione's.  
  
They all arrived back in the common room ten minutes later, Ron carrying a six-pack of butterbeer. He tossed one to each of them and took the remaining one for himself.  
  
"Wow, thanks Ron," said Dean.   
  
"Thought it would ease the tension a little," he shrugged. A few minutes passed where they all just sat in silence sipping their butterbeers. Then Seamus spoke.  
  
"So Harry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but how exactly do you plan on killing you-know-who?"  
  
"Well I'm hoping that if everything goes according to plan, we'll be able to kill most of the death eaters and then perhaps stun Voldemort, so that way there isn't any duel, I can just walk up to him and blow him to bits." The others were surprised at how non-chalantly Harry said this. After about a minute Ron raised his bottle.  
  
"To Harry, and the coming of the days of peace," he said. Everyone except Harry raised their bottles.  
  
"To Harry," they said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks, guys. You don't know what it means to me to finally be supported for once," he said. Seamus laughed.  
  
"Like we have a choice in the matter?" This prompted a smile from everyone.   
  
"Well what should we do? We have about two hours before we have to go downstairs," Luna asked. Everyone thought for a while. The Hermione spoke up.  
  
"How 'bout we go take a walk around the lake, we haven't done that in a while, and it might be awhile until we get to again.  
  
"That sounds great," Harry replied. Ron and Luna nodded. Seamus looked at Dean, however.  
  
"Eh, I think Seamus and I will stay here and play some chess, we don't want to get in the way of you lovebirds," Dean said smiling. Hermione threw a cushion at him, which he dodged.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. C'mon guys let's go," said Luna. The four of them left the common room to let Dean and Seamus play their game.  
  
The four of them walked down to the lake. Suddenly, Hermione stopped.  
  
"Wait, maybe we shouldn't be outside, what with everything going on and all."  
  
"Hermione, Hogsmeade is on the other side of the castle, we have nothing to worry about, and besides, we're still inside the grounds," Harry pointed out.  
  
"He's right you know," said Luna. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know you're worried. Just try not to think about it too much so we can enjoy the time we have right now together," he said smiling at her. Hermione just smiled back. They continued to walk around the lake until they got to an all too familiar tree.  
  
"Let's sit here awhile," said Ron sitting down under the tree. Luna sat down on his lap. Harry however did not sit down, because he knew this was where his parents, Sirius, and Lupin all used to relax during their time at Hogwarts. Hermione noticed Harry's hesitation.  
  
"Harry?" she inquired.   
  
"My parents used to sit here, I saw it in Snape's pensive once." Hermione turned around and hugged him.  
  
"It's ok," she said. "It's not like it's their graves."  
  
"I know," said Harry finally sitting down on the other side of the tree that Ron had. Hermione laid down in between Harry's legs, using his chest as a pillow.   
  
"I don't know how you can take it all Harry. How can you live with so much burden?" she asked looking at him. He smiled  
  
"I have you to thank for a lot of my strength," he replied. He looked down into her eyes, and leaned so he could kiss her. Their lips met, and they sat there for several minutes like that, until Hermione drew away, something clearly on her mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry promise me one thing?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Whatever happens today, promise me that you will not sacrifice your own life to save mine." Harry looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Hermione-" he began, but she brought her index finger to his lips  
  
"Just promise. My life is not worth sacrificing the entire world, you know," she said. Harry looked like he was struggling to contain tears.  
  
"Fine, I promise. But you know how untrue what you just said is right?" Harry asked wiping his eyes. Now it was Hermione's turn to try to hold back tears, but she failed. Silver tears rolled from her eyes into her face as she buried her face in Harry's chest.  
  
"Don't be silly," she said, her voice wavering. "I am not worth handing the world over to Voldemort."  
  
"To me, you are," Harry replied. This caused her to cry harder.   
  
"I love you so much Harry, please.....don't say that."  
  
"Do you want me to lie? I couldn't lie to you if I wanted to." he said. She stopped crying and looked up at him before driving her lips onto his. Hermione pulled away after several minutes and resumed using Harry's chest as a pillow. Harry wrapped his arms around her. They sat like that for what seemed to be days, but it wasn't, and Ron interrupted them some time later by clearing his throat.  
  
"We need to start heading back now, sorry to break you guys up like that."  
  
"It's ok," Harry said. "Have we really been like that for two hours?"  
  
"Just about," said Luna. Both Harry and Hermione blushed. Harry checked his watch, and it had indeed been almost two hours since they arrived at the tree.  
  
"Let's go," Hermione said. "We can't be late." With that the four of them walked back to the castle.  
  
By the time the four of them reached the great hall, the mood had transformed back into seriousness. They walked in and found that nearly everyone else was almost there. The house tables had been pushed to the side, and everyone was gathered in front of the staff table. The last few remaining people showed up, and Dumbledore closed the doors with a flick of his wand. The few people who were talking became silent.  
  
"Momentarily, Professor McGonagal will be creating a magical replica of each of you," Dumbledore began. "When that is finished, half of us will head to the Shrieking Shack by way of the Whomping Willow, the other half will travel the tunnel to Honeydukes. Honeydukes does not know that we will all be coming through their basement, so we will have to wait until right before the battle to make our way to the surface. Those of you traveling through the Shrieking Shack, you will carefully make your way to the East side of the street. Hide behind buildings. When everyone is in position, the magical Harry will walk down the main drag. Then we wait for Voldemort to appear with his death eaters. Upon their arrival, the anti-apparition field will be activated, and those of you inside Honeydukes will attack, make sure to fire your first shots through the store windows, we can easily replace and repay them when this is all over, and inside the store will be safer for cover. When the battle commences, those of you on the East Side will attack while their attention is diverted. Hopefully this will end quickly," Dumbledore finished.  
  
"I will now create a replica of each of you, and send them to Hogsmeade," said McGonagal. She waived her wand over her head and immediately and replica of everyone except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna appeared and walked out of the great hall.   
  
"We will now split up," said McGonagal. She drew her wand out, and fired a beam of light down the middle of the great hall. "Those on the right will go to Honeydukes, those on the left will go to the Shrieking Shack."   
  
Harry now noticed that the beam of light had fallen directly in between him and the girl whose hand he was holding. Ron and Luna were also standing to the right of Hermione, so they were together, but Harry and Hermione had been separated. Not only that, but because Hermione, Ron, and Luna were on the right of the line, they would be in the first wave of attacks.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry said. There was absolutely nothing concealing the fright in both of their eyes. He tried to pull her across the line but he couldn't. It was as if a wall had appeared there, blocking her from joining him.   
  
"Those of you on the right, follow me and Professor Snape," McGonagal said, and exited the room. The students began to follow, but Hermione would not move, her hand still in Harry's. "Ms. Granger! Please follow," called McGonagal as they were leaving.   
  
"Goodbye Harry," she said with tears again.  
  
"It's never goodbye, it's 'see you later'," said Harry with a faint smile. He let go of her hand and she turned to follow McGonagal and Snape. As Hermione got to the doors she turned around one last time before she disappeared from sight.   
  
"We will now go to the Shrieking Shack," Dumbledore said, addressing the rest of the students. Harry saw that at least Dean, Seamus, and Ginny were still with him. Dumbledore walked out of the great hall and onto the grounds.  
  
There was silence as Dumbledore pressed the special knot in the tree with a stick, and they all clamored in, Flitwick leading the way. Harry was the last, but Dumbledore stopped him as he was about to enter.   
  
"Harry I need to create a replica of you, it will stay here until we are in position." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore waived his wand in front of Harry. Immediately a copy of Harry was standing there. "He is only made of thin air. Don't bother worrying, he's not alive, and therefore can't die," Dumbledore said reassuringly. Harry went into the entrance, Dumbledore followed him and closed the passageway.  
  
Inside the Shrieking Shack, Dumbledore opened one of the back doors, and they all exited. With Flitwick in the lead, and Dumbledore in the rear, they made their way to the East end of the main street. Flitwick halted when he was a block away, and they began to spread out, covering the entire East end.  
  
Finally they were all in position, and Harry, who was standing next to Dumbledore, noticed Dumbledore look at his 12-handed watch.  
  
"They should be ready by now," he said. Dumbledore waived his wand back at Hogwarts, and Harry felt that his image would be coming soon. Dumbledore removed a second wand from his robes, and brought both over his head, one in each hand.  
  
"Why two wands?" Harry whispered.  
  
"One wand does not have sufficient strength to create a field of this size," he whispered back. "Stay quiet. No one can know we are here." Harry nodded. He saw magical images of other students at the school walk by chatting away, and Ginny, Seamus, and Dean one building over. He wondered if he would ever be able to speak to them again after all of this was over.  
  
Five painstakingly long minutes later, Dumbledore tapped Harry with his foot to get his attention. As he stood up, he saw an image of himself, Hermione, Ron, and Luna walking down the main drag. Apparently McGonagal had created an image of them as well. Everyone seemed to tense up as the fakes were walking by.   
  
It was then that Harry noticed a wizard (or witch, he couldn't tell) robed completely in black reading a newspaper. The wizard (or witch) looked up and saw the fake Harry. The person, whomever it was, disapperated immediately. Harry drew in breath quickly, as he did he swore he could've felt Dumbledore do the same. It couldn't be long now. And it wasn't.  
  
A pain ripped through Harry's forehead as the main drag became filled with black cloaks. The moment they appeared, Dumbledore brought the wands above his head down to his sides with his arms extended. There was a brilliant flash of light, which momentarily disoriented the death eaters. Through the pain in his scar, Harry heard a cold-high voice that he had heard before shout.  
  
"It's a trap! Circle up!" but before the death eaters could react to their master's command, three dozen jets of green light blew out the windows of Honeydukes sweet shop and bulleted at the death eaters. About two dozen were killed, the others circled around Voldemort to shield him.   
  
Voldemort leveled Honeydukes in an instant, and for a brief moment, Harry thought that everyone inside must have been crushed, but then as the dust cleared, he saw a single figure with his wand in the air. It was Snape. He had managed to created an umbrella-like shield above them, and amazingly, no one seemed to have died as a result.   
  
"NOW!!" roared Dumbledore's voice next to Harry, magically amplified tenfold. The students in Honeydukes spread out among the building as the students on the East side rushed into battle. Harry ran onto the main street and saw that Voldemort had brought more death eaters than they had expected. They were expecting only a few dozen, but he must've had at least a hundred with him.  
  
Quickly, Harry sent the killing curse at four death eaters, killing them all. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione, Ron and Luna, all who had their hands full with six death eaters. Harry sent a stunner that way and hit a death eater in the back. The three of them looked and saw Harry there, and filled with new hope, quickly dispatched the other five.   
  
It was then that Harry saw him. Voldemort was firing killing curses at the students, who were managing to avoid them. Harry saw his opportunity.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" he bellowed. Unfortunately Voldemort saw and turned quickly enough to throw a death eater in the spell's path. Immediately Harry was surrounded by a dozen death eaters. He couldn't deal with so many. He yelled "Avada Kedavra" as many times as he could, killing about five, but they managed to stun him before he could escape. Harry's thoughts went blank as he fell.  
  
The next thing that Harry saw was Hermione pulling him to his feet. The battle was still going on, and Harry could hear the screams of the death eaters as their souls were being yanked from their bodies.  
  
"Come on Harry, we can't stand still like this," she said. Harry rose to his feet next to Hermione. "Don't ever scare me like that again."   
  
"Sorry," Harry said. As he said it, he saw a flash of green light about ten feet to the right of Hermione. Out of instinct, he tackled her to the ground just before the curse would've hit her. It flew over their heads and hit another death eater. Harry killed the death eater that had cast the spell, and pulled Hermione up.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that either," he said, and the two of them went back to fighting.  
  
It was then that it happened. From the South end of the street, like a wave a fire (almost literally), came six people at full sprint. From the North end, about twenty-five. As both sides approached they blasted through the wall of death eaters that went to meet them, and Harry saw it was none other than the entire Weasley family coming from the South, and all of Hogwart's teachers and the members of the Order from the North. They blasted through most of the death eaters, and five minutes later, it looked as though it was almost over. Voldemort had other plans though.   
  
Harry turned to his left, and found himself face-to-face with Voldemort. Only ten feet separated them. Voldemort raised his wand. Harry raised his own wand ready to duel, but saw Ron standing next to Luna behind Voldemort dueling with a death eater. Harry's quick look behind Voldemort did not go unnoticed, and he smiled sickly at Harry.   
  
It happened too fast for Harry to comprehend. Voldemort had turned and shouted Avada Kedavra with his wand pointed at Ron. Luna, who had been standing next to him, saw this, and pushed him out of the way just in time. They both fell to the ground. Hermione killed the death eater that they had been dueling with, and Harry saw Ron roll out from under Luna, get up, and grab her hand pulling her to her feet.  
  
The only problem was that he couldn't pull Luna to her feet. Luna's limp body was not responding to Ron's touch.  
  
Harry saw comprehension dawn on Ron's face, and heard Voldemort's high, cruel, laughter. Harry saw Ron's face contort with rage as he knelt down to confirm his worst fear.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled at Voldemort. It would have been enough, Voldemort did not have enough time to react, but a death eater who had been watching this scene dove in front of the green light at the last minute to save the Dark Lord.  
  
As the hood of the death eater fell off, Harry could see that it was Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of his godfather. Voldemort saw this, and sent a curse at Harry, who barely managed to evade death.   
  
Though Harry was about 30 feet away, he could see tears roll down Ron's face as he placed his hand over Luna's heart. Voldemort laughed even harder.   
  
It was in that instant, that Ron, blinded by his rage, stood up and rushed at Voldemort yelling the killing curse over and over again. Voldemort was momentarily startled, then he conjured the same shield that Harry had seen last year in the Ministry of Magic. When the killing spells shattered the shield, Voldemort conjured another to replace it. This continued until Ron was only about 5 feet from Voldemort, and Harry could tell that grief was beginning to overcome anger. Voldemort sensed this and vertically moved his wand from over his head to the ground. A dome of light appeared surrounding him and Ron. Harry, knowing this could not be good, sent a killing curse at Voldemort, but the spell rebounded into the air when it hit the shield.   
  
At that point, Harry knew his friend was as good as dead. Looking at Hermione, he knew she knew it too. Ron had finally broken down, his grief overcoming him. Voldemort laughed as he noticed that the last of his death eaters had been slain. He turned to Dumbledore and Harry, Ron sobbing into the ground behind him.   
  
"The old man and the savior," he said from inside the dome with a look of disgust. "You may have won this battle Dumbledore, but the war is far from over. Your apparation shield cannot hold me. And as for you, Potter, here is something you may remember me by. Conjurus!"  
  
A long, silver sword appeared in his hand, and he turned to face Ron. Voldemort smiled his cruel smile as he looked at Ron.  
  
"Finally I shall have the pleasure of killing a Weasley." Ron looked up.  
  
"You'll burn in hell with me before the end, you slimy piece of worm-ridden filth," Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
Everyone knew what was coming next, and no one was able to stop it. Forty spells were all cast at Voldemort at once, including several Finite Incantatem, but the shield remained intact. Voldemort laughed harder than ever, then drew back his arm and plunged the sword into Ron's stomach. It penetrated through Ron's back, blood dripping from the tip. Voldemort removed the sword and Ron let out a gasp. Voldemort disappeared the moment after his deed was done. Ron looked startled for a minute, then slumped to the ground.  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Harry and Hermione at the same time, rushing over to him. The shield Voldemort had created was now gone. Harry sat down next to Ron, Hermione next to him, and held his head in his arms.  
  
"Oh no," said Harry, looking at the blood starting to come from wound. "You'll be alright Ron, we'll get you to Madam Pomfrey, you'll be fine"  
  
"Harry....." Ron said, having trouble drawing breath. "I'm sorry. I failed you."  
  
"You did no such thing, Ron. You fought with honor," said Hermione with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I swear to you Ron, I'll get him for you. I swear I'll get his wand and I'll burn it to ashes in your name," said Harry through gritted teeth, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Burn it in Luna's name too........" said Ron, the light fading fast from his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron......I'm so sorry," said Harry.  
  
"Don't be," said Ron. "I'll be with Luna soon enough. I can hear her calling me now......."   
  
And with that, Ron closed his eyes and he was gone.   
  
Hermione broke down crying hysterically at that point and fell onto Harry, who was also crying profoundly. It was only then that Harry started hearing the other sounds that were going on around them. He could hear Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill trying to hold back a hysterical Mrs. Weasley, Ginny was sobbing into a hug being given by Fred and George, and everyone else was watching with tears in their eyes. Harry looked back at Ron, his head still in his arms.  
  
"Be at peace Ron." And Harry kissed his forehead lightly.   
  
After that, everything became a cloudy mess. Harry vaguely remembered Mr. Weasley picking him up, and carrying him somewhere.   
  
The next thing Harry knew was that he was in the hospital wing, Dumbledore sitting next to him, Hermione lying in the bed next to him. Harry tried to sit up, but Dumbledore forced him back into bed.  
  
"Don't even think of stopping me after he killed Ron," with an absolute blind anger in his voice.  
  
"Harry, I understand your fury, but if you attempt to leave here right now, I will have no choice but to stun you." Harry contemplated this for a minute, but his senses came to him, and he knew Dumbledore would do it if he had to. The headmaster seemed to notice Harry calm slightly, and spoke.  
  
"Ms. Granger is awake, so if you would be so kind, please join me in my office."   
  
Harry sat up in bed, not wanting to move. He couldn't. He wouldn't. No, it was too soon. He couldn't talk about this now.  
  
"No."  
  
"Harry I understand you are upset, but this is something you want to see, trust me. You too, Ms. Granger."  
  
Harry looked to his left and saw Hermione sitting in her bed with tears streaming down her face again.  
  
"Fine," Harry said. He got up and walked over to Hermione. She looked at him.   
  
"We have to go to Dumbledore's office," he spat. "I don't know how he can do this."  
  
"It's ok," she said wiping her eyes. "I'm so weary though...stupid crying."  
  
"Come on, I don't suppose it can get much worse."  
  
"Never say that Harry, never." And with that she stood up and the three of them walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they arrived at the landing outside Dumbledore's office, he stopped and turned to face them.  
  
"I want each of you to listen carefully, there is nothing that will prepare you for what you are about to see, you just need to understand that this situation is not nearly as bad as you are making it out to be." Harry almost lunged at Dumbledore after he heard this statement.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT AS BAD AS WE MAKE IT OUT TO BE?! RON AND LUNA ARE DEAD AREN'T THEY?!" yelled Harry at the top of his voice.  
  
"Yes, Harry they are dead. I understand your fury, but just believe me. Come in and see for yourself. He opened the door and led them in.  
  
At first, Harry thought for sure his eyes were deceiving him. But he rubbed his eyes and re-focused. He was definitely not seeing things. Beside him, Hermione's jaw had dropped, and there were tears running down her eyes, but this time, they were tears of happiness.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't you love cliffies??   
  
R&R People! (Oh and just for clarification, don't get your hopes up. Ron and Luna are dead.)  
  
And yes, I know I took more quotes, but hey, they're good ones so what do you want me to do? 


	7. Remembering the Past

Thanks for the reviews, FlyingFurBall, and everyone else who eventually posts reviews for this story.  
  
I told you all this would be of epic proportions. This chapter occupies 26 pages on my comp, and is roughly 10k words, so don't make any plans. :)  
  
Just for clarification, this is a review of the end of chapter 6.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT AS BAD AS WE MAKE IT OUT TO BE?! RON AND LUNA ARE DEAD AREN'T THEY?!" yelled Harry at the top of his voice.  
  
"Yes, Harry they are dead. I understand your fury, but just believe me. Come in and see for yourself. He opened the door and led them in.  
  
At first, Harry thought for sure his eyes were deceiving him. But he rubbed his eyes and re-focused. He was definitely not seeing things. Beside him, Hermione's jaw had dropped, and there were tears running down her eyes, but this time, they were tears of happiness.  
  
And now, we pick up where we left off.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Remembering the Past  
  
The reason for this was, in fact, because the ghost of Ron Weasley was hovering a few inches off the ground in front of Dumbledore's desk, with his back turned to them.  
  
"Ron!" cried a positively overjoyed Hermione. Ron turned around.   
  
"Hey guys..." he said. He sounded depressed.  
  
"Ron," Harry said almost in a whisper. "How? When?"  
  
"Well Luna had wanted us to become ghosts when we died, so we decided to...er...take the steps required," said Ron in a very sullen face.  
  
"Well where is she?" asked an elated Hermione. At this point Dumbledore raised his hand for them to stop talking and spoke.  
  
"That, is why Mr. Weasley here is not very happy right now." The three of them looked at him. "Ron given that you took the steps to become a ghost, you know why Luna is not here, am I correct?" Ron nodded, and a tear dropped from his eye and vanished into thin air. Harry had never seen a ghost cry before.  
  
"It's because ghosts are the souls of those who have died," he said with his head bowed.  
  
"Correct. When the killing curse hit Luna, her soul was shattered, and therefore she could not become a ghost," Dumbledore said. "I am truly sorry Ron." Ron just nodded.  
  
"Well do you have to be a ghost? I mean can't you just disappear if you want to?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well yeah," said Ron. Harry looked confused. "It's simple mate. When a ghost decides that they don't want to be on Earth anymore, they can choose to disappear. It makes sense, since if we couldn't do that, we'd be stuck here for all eternity. I tried to disappear when I learned that Luna wasn't going to be joining me, but for some reason I can't," Ron finished. Dumbledore spoke up again.  
  
"It is because you have the burden of Luna's death on you Ron. Do not worry, you will be able to rejoin her again, but I feel that Voldemort will have to die before that is accomplished." As Dumbledore finished this, everyone looked at Harry, who noticing this, hung his head.  
  
"I-I tried," he said. "Three times, in fact. But the first time he blocked it with one of his own death eaters, the second time Bellatrix dove in front of it to save him, and you all saw the third time," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I know," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, how could Voldemort create a shield powerful enough to withstand multiple Avada Kedavras AND Finite Incantatem?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I do not have the answer to that question," said Dumbledore grimly. "Tom is smart and powerful enough to devise a way to block the curse, but it has been said to be mathematically impossible. I myself, confess that I could not believe he found a way to shield himself that completely."  
  
"So basically, you're saying that it's impossible to kill Voldemort, since he can cast a shield which no spell can get through?" asked Harry.  
  
"I never said that Harry, it will just take some work," said Dumbledore. The four of them were silent until Harry spoke again.  
  
"Professor, Dobby told me that the house elves were going to fight as well, but I didn't see any of them. What happened?" he asked. Dumbledore thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"I believe that might have been my fault," he said. "You see house-elves can apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds because the founders made the anti-apparition wards that way. I had not even remembered until you spoke of it just now, but the field I created had no exceptions in it. They probably tried to apparate to the battlefield, but couldn't." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were silent.  
  
"Even the best of us make mistakes," said Dumbledore with a weak smile.  
  
At that point, all seven members of the Weasley family (excluding Percy) barged into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her face red from tears. Dumbledore moved from their line of sight to reveal Ron. "Oh Ron!" she cried running over to him and trying to hug him, but only coming up with thin air. Fred and George were grinning madly, and Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, and Ginny were all standing there with their mouths open.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad, everyone," said Ron, still with a depressed tone.   
  
"What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Perhaps, Molly, it would be better if Ron did not have to relate his reasons for his sadness twice in the course of ten minutes. I will be glad to tell you all exactly what happened, after Harry, Hermione, and Ron have left," said Dumbledore reassuringly. "You three must be tired, why don't you head on back to the common room?" he said looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nodded and walked (or hovered) back out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
The three of them walked in silence until Harry broke the tension.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault Harry," said Ron.  
  
"It is though. If I hadn't wasted so much time with the death eaters, I could've at least made him retreat before this happened. Now you don't have Luna...."  
  
"Well Dumbledore said that I can disappear once Voldemort is killed, so you can make it up to me by getting rid of him," said Ron.  
  
"Ron's right Harry, it's not your fault, we just have to get rid of Voldemort now," said Hermione.  
  
"Like we didn't have that problem before?" asked Harry in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hey you don't need to talk like that to me, I'm just trying to help," said Hermione slightly taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said. It's just that all of this....it's just.....pissing me off!"   
  
"I know," Hermione said consolingly. "But we're going to win. We have to." They reached the portrait hole and said the password. Ron drifted through first, and was followed by Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed, you two can feel free to stay here, I actually want some quiet to think.  
  
"Ghosts get tired?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course," said Ron yawning.  
  
"Ok then, sleep well," Harry said. Ron turned around and started heading for the stairs when Harry spoke.  
  
"I promise you Ron, I'll get him." Ron turned.   
  
"I know you will Harry. I miss her already......" Ron's voice trailed off as he floated upstairs. Harry and Hermione went and laid down on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you back in the hall," Harry said.  
  
"It's ok, we're all going through a hard time and-" her voice was cut off by a scream from Harry's dorm. Surprisingly, Harry chuckled after he realized the situation. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I don't think Dean, Seamus, or Neville know that Ron's a ghost yet," he said with a smile. By the looks of it, they had worked it out, because there was no more commotion.   
  
"Well..." Hermione began. "At least some good came of today."  
  
"Yeah and what's that?"  
  
"You avenged Sirius." After Hermione said that, Harry realized that what she was saying was true. He had killed the murderer of his godfather. He had avenged Sirius. A tear rolled down his face on landed on Hermione's robes.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said wiping his eyes and her robes.  
  
"It's ok," she said. Hermione just lay there in Harry's arms, until a few minutes later, Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked down the stairs from the dorm.  
  
"What are you guys doing up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well we all agreed that Ron looked like he could use some time alone, so we're gonna play some chess for about an hour, then go back upstairs," said Dean.  
  
"Ok," sighed Hermione. Harry could tell that she hoped they could be alone.   
  
An hour passed, and Dean, Seamus, and Neville returned to their dorm after bidding Harry and Hermione goodnight.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione looking up at him.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Thank you," she said as she nestled her head into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For being here, for loving me. For saving my life," she said. Again, a single tear fell down Harry's cheek, but Hermione brushed it away before it fell onto her robes.  
  
"When I saw that flash of green light, I didn't think I'd be able to get you out of the way in time..." he said with another tear running down his cheek. Hermione wiped it off again.  
  
"Don't think about it anymore, we're both here now, that's what matters..." she said closing her eyes.  
  
"The part that pains me the most," Harry said. "Is that it isn't over. We're going to have to face him again someday."  
  
"Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll get him, because you have something he never has and never will have."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My heart," she whispered, and the two of them drifted into sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione woke to find Ron sitting in a chair on the other side of the room talking to, much to Harry and Hermione's surprise, Fred and George  
  
"Mate you've got to do it for us," whispered George.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron. "I don't see how Peeves would listen to me anyway."  
  
"Tell him it's a formal request from us, he'll listen. We could always get him to create mischief on our behalf," said Fred.  
  
"What are you three talking about?" asked Hermione. "Ron may be dead, but I'm still a prefect you know." Fred and George grinned.  
  
"Oh we know, we just thought that Ron could put in a good word for us with Peeves, now that he's on the inside and all."  
  
"Why do you want Peeves doing anything?" asked Harry, now sitting up.  
  
"Well," began George. "We left a little something behind before we left. We were planning on using it on Umbridge, but she caught us and we left before we could use it. We can't get to it, because the passwords have changed since we were here, and so we asked Ronnikens here if he would ask Peeves to get it for us, since Peeves knows where it is."  
  
"You know I did die just yesterday," said Ron. "Maybe you could let me rest for a little while?"  
  
"Ron you can rest all you want when Harry kills you-know-who. This is very important to us, and we would appreciate it greatly if-"  
  
"Alright alright I'll do it, just enough already. Let me talk to my friends."  
  
"We're not your friends?" asked George.  
  
"You're my brothers, and you've hassled me enough for the moment. Go back to the shop. I'll have Harry owl you your item."  
  
"Well thank you Ron, you've come through for us," said Fred. "Come on George, don't want to bother the students any longer." They smiled and departed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Ron, you better not be breaking any rules," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm dead, does it really matter?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, I suppose not," she said in defeat.  
  
"Listen, you two should go have breakfast. I'm gonna stay here, I need some quiet right now."  
  
"Ron are you ok?" asked Harry getting up.  
  
"No, but eventually I will be. I miss her terribly, that's all."  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron, I wish there was something we could do," said Hermione.  
  
"Kill Voldemort so I can be with her again. That's the only thing I want now," he said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he said putting his arm around Hermione. "Don't worry Ron, he'll burn in hell before the end." Ron gave a small smile at hearing his words from the previous day.  
  
A week after the battle, the school had been informed of what had happened on that fateful day. Dumbledore had made the announcement at breakfast one morning that their new ghost (Ron) would continue to reside at Hogwarts until the year was over.  
  
"So why are you staying here? Why not go back to the Burrow?" asked Seamus one night.  
  
"I want to be here, I like it here with my friends, and besides, I don't have classes anymore so it's better."  
  
"I should consider becoming a ghost," said Seamus with a chuckle.  
  
"Does losing the one you love sound fun too?" asked Ron. Seamus immediately bowed his head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, just don't take it for granted. It's tough enough as it is right now," said Ron looking glum again. Seamus nodded and headed back to the dorms. Ron drifted over to Harry and Hermione who were playing a game of chess by the fire.  
  
"Checkmate," Hermione announced as Harry's king dropped his sword in front of her castle.  
  
"The one upside to wizard's chess," Ron said. "Is that you don't have to move the pieces with your own hands. Wanna play Hermione?" Harry looked taken aback.  
  
"Why not me?" he asked.  
  
"She's better competition," Ron said with the first real smile they had seen since he died.   
  
"Be my guest," Harry said walking over to Hermione, who stood up and let Harry sit down under her so she could sit on his lap.  
  
Harry had to admit, Hermione was a much better chess player than he was. Based on Hermione's sheer intellect, it wasn't hard to understand why she was good at the game. It was obvious, however, that she needed to fine-tune her skills, because Ron dispatched her fairly easily, though not as easily as Harry.  
  
"Well at least you put up a fight," said Ron smiling again. "You could actually be really good if you played more."  
  
"Thanks," she said. Just then the portrait hole opened, and at first, it looked like no one had come in. Then Harry noticed a small pile of hats bobbing up and down, making its way over to him, and Harry knew who it was.  
  
"Hello Dobby," he said. The elf looked shameful. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Dobby comes on behalf of all the house-elves to apologize sir," he said. "We knew that Professor Dumbledore would create the anti-apparition field, and we did not take notice to it." Tears were beginning to well in his tennis-ball sized eyes.  
  
"It's ok Dobby. It's over now, and I know that if you could have fought, you would've."  
  
"Thank you for your forgiveness Harry Potter. We are truly in your debt."  
  
"No you're not. You give us a warm place to sleep every night, and food to fill our stomachs with delicious food every day. If anything, we owe you," said Harry. Dobby blushed to the tips of his ears.  
  
"Thank you Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby must be going now, lots to prepare for dinner." Harry nodded and Dobby gave a final bow a disappeared.   
  
Just then a loud "thump" came from the window, and the three of them looked out and saw Pig flying around the window with a letter clamped in his beak.  
  
"I'll get it," said Harry standing up, accidently knocking Hermione to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" she complained. Harry grinned.  
  
"Sorry," he said.   
  
"You better be, or next time I'll hex you so that you won't be able to sit for a week."  
  
"You wouldn't really do that now would you?" Harry asked opening the window. Hermione grinned. Pig zoomed into the common room and dropped the letter in Hermione's lap.   
  
"Come here," said Harry. Pig finally landed on the back of a chair and started hooting merrily. Hermione opened the envelope, which was in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'll get straight to it. Ron may have already told you the details, but we will be holding his and Luna's funeral on Saturday May 20th, which is in three weeks. Please be at the burrow at 11:00, the funeral will start at 2:00. I'll assume you each want to give a speech, so I have made time for that in the schedule. Please write back with Pig to let me know you got the letter.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about your funeral?" asked Harry.  
  
"Didn't want to make a big deal about it," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, it's your funeral! How can you not make a big deal about it?" asked Hermione awestruck. "You are going to be there right?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there. Though I have to admit, going to my own funeral is a little funny isn't it?"  
  
"Well not in the tradition 'ha ha' sense, but there is some comedy to it," said Harry smiling. Hermione was scanning the letter again.  
  
"You're begin buried with Luna?" she asked. Ron bit his lip.  
  
"....yeah, I met her dad once, and he liked me fine. Both he and my mum knew that Luna and I were in love, so when I asked him if he minded Luna and I being buried next to each other, no one complained."  
  
"Well that's some good at least Ron."  
  
"Doesn't erase the fact that she's gone," he said.  
  
"I know," said Hermione. "You'll be with her again."   
  
"I'll write back and let her know we got the letter, ok?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded, and Harry scribbled a quick note to Mrs. Weasley, which he gave to Pig who hooted and zoomed out the window. Ron sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk, you guys want to come with?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. They got to the portrait hole and noticed Harry was over in the chair still reading the letter."You coming Harry?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah sure," he said. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok." The three of them were walking towards the entrance to the grounds, when they ran into a face whom they did not welcome seeing.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Malfoy with a sneer. "The savior, the mudblood, and the ghost."  
  
"Malfoy, I've been through too much these past few weeks to put up with any of your shit," said Harry. "Stand aside."  
  
"What's that Potter? Giving me an order? I don't think so," he said. "I don't take orders from mudblood lovers like yourself." Ron drifted forward.   
  
"If I weren't dead I'd throttle you Malfoy," said Ron. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"But you are dead," he said smiling. "Although I have to admit, you could've at least died like your little girlfriend, she at least died respectfully enough to not grace us with her presence as well-" Malfoy never finished the sentence, because at that moment, Harry tackled him to the ground and began punching him in the face with every ounce of strength he had.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" roared Professor McGonagal coming down the stairs. She was shaking with fury. Hermione, who had been watching the entire scene transpire, opened her mouth to speak, but McGonagal cut her off.  
  
"Malfoy, you should be glad I'm not your head of house right now, or you would be on the train home as we speak. Fifty points from Slytherin, and be happy that it isn't more. IF I EVER HEAR YOU SPEAK OF THOSE WHO HAVE DIED IN BATTLE THAT WAY AGAIN-" McGonagal didn't finish the sentence. Malfoy crawled out from under Harry and ran off towards the Slytherin common room, his face a bloody mess. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Professor, you're not going to punish Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry gave Hermione a look of 'why, do you want her to?'.  
  
"Potter, while I do not condone fighting, I am glad that you were there to hit Malfoy, because I most likely would've cursed him had you not been in the way. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your bad judgement," she said, and then strode off, still in a rage.  
  
All in all, the three of them agreed that five points was a perfectly fine price to pay for bloodying up Malfoy like that, and so they continued on their wake to the lake.  
  
They walked for about ten minutes, when they came to the tree that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna had all sat at the day of the battle. Ron paused.  
  
"Maybe you guys could give me a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. She and Harry continued on and left Ron there by himself. About a half hour later, they circled back and found Ron sitting (or hovering a few inches off the ground) under the tree.  
  
"You ok Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I know you miss her," said Hermione. "But you'll be with her again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the common room before dinner, you can crush me in chess if you want to," said Harry speaking to Ron. Ron smiled slightly and sighed.  
  
"....Alright," he said. They were making their way back to the castle when Ron spoke up.  
  
"Thanks for helping me through this guys," he said. Harry and Hermione smiled.  
  
"We wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't now would we?" said Harry as they reached the castle. "Come on Ron, let's race to the Gryffindor common room. Me and Hermione versus you."  
  
"Do I get a say in this?" asked Hermione smiling.  
  
"Nope," said Harry. Ron laughed.  
  
"Harry, I can float through the ceilings, how could you possibly beat me?"  
  
"Wanna back that up with more than your mouth?" Harry asked grinning. Ron laughed again.  
  
"Fine, on your mark......get set.....go!" Harry picked up Hermione in a fireman's carry, and tore off up the stairs while Ron floated through the ceiling.  
  
It wasn't even close. By the time Harry got to the portrait hole, Ron had been outside it waiting for over a minute. Harry was out of breath completely from carrying Hermione the whole way, and she had been laughing the entire time.  
  
"You carried her the entire way?!" asked Ron.  
  
"::pant:: yes- ::pant:: -if- ::pant:: -she- ::pant:: -wasn't- ::pant:: -so- ::pant:: -damn- ::pant:: -heavy," Hermione hit him.  
  
"I could've run on my own, thanks," she said smirking.  
  
"More...fun...this way," Harry said starting to get his breath back.   
  
"Come on," said Ron. "I still have to wallop you in chess." The three of them entered the common room, and Harry set up the pieces. The game was over in ten minutes, Ron absolutely destroying Harry.  
  
"Good game mate," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure," responded Harry with a chuckle.   
  
"Hermione wanna play?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh fine," she said.   
  
Hermione lost her game too, but she and Harry decided to put a galleon on who could beat Ron first, exchanging games playing against him. Neither of them ended up winning the bet, and so they went down to dinner. Dinner was uneventful, and afterwards the three of them parted in the Gryffindor common room to go to sleep.  
  
---  
  
All in all, it was a better three weeks leading up to Ron and Luna's funeral than anyone thought it would be. True, after Harry's fight with Malfoy, Snape had found even more excuses to dock points from Gryffindor, but Harry didn't care. Although Harry disliked Snape almost as much as Malfoy, he had been the first to admit that if it hadn't in fact been for Snape, Harry would have lost Hermione in the battle too.  
  
The night before the funeral, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room talking about what would happen the next day.  
  
"Black," Ron said. "Everyone wears black robes, except for Dumbledore who's acting as reverend. He wears white." Harry and Hermione nodded. Neither of them had ever been to a wizard funeral before. The Order had given Sirius a small memorial service, but nothing along the lines of a proper funeral.  
  
"Ron..." asked Hermione hesitantly. "Um, what about the bodies?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well it's just that...-"  
  
"Luna's and my body will be buried in the backyard of the burrow, yes," Ron said finishing Hermione's sentence.  
  
"So Ron, how exactly are we getting there?" asked Harry.  
  
"What Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Ron said. Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "Tomorrow morning we're going to his office and we'll take a portkey to the Burrow."  
  
"Oh," said Harry turning a little pale. He had stopped liking traveling with portkeys after his fourth year.  
  
"So have you guys thought about a speech?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah about that Ron..." said Hermione. "Harry and I were wondering if we could make our speech together."  
  
"I don't see why not, just try not to grope each other too much in front of everyone. They'll all have had lunch, and I don't want to make clean-up for my mom any harder than it is already," said Ron with a smile.  
  
"Ron, that's not nice, we were being serious," said Harry.  
  
"I know you were," responded Ron. Then seeing the look on Harry's face he quickly added, "Oh come on, all this talk about death, it's really disheartening you know."  
  
"I know, it's just strange, going to your funeral and talking to you about it the day before," Harry remarked. Ron scoffed.  
  
"Try going to your own funeral and watching yourself get buried." Harry gave a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, it must be pretty weird."  
  
"Ron, do the people going to the funeral know that you're a ghost? I mean I would think that seeing you in your present condition would give some people quite a scare if they weren't expecting it," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I think mum included that part when she sent out the letters."  
  
The conversation continued like this for several hours, each of them asking questions, until Hermione looked at Harry's watch and saw that it was two in the morning.  
  
"Look at the time!" she exclaimed. "We need to get to bed, we have to wake up at ten tomorrow!" Ron groaned at hearing this.  
  
"I like sleeping in on Saturdays, so my mum schedules my own funeral for two in the afternoon, knowing full well that I have to be there three hours in advance," said Ron. "Alright, well let's all go to bed." The Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione, and went up to the dorm. Ron drifted into his bed while Harry changed into his PJ's. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were asleep.  
  
"Are they coming tomorrow?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, my mum invited them so they said yes. They'll be leaving after us though," Ron whispered back.  
  
"Ok. Night then."  
  
"Night."  
  
The morning rolled around and Harry's watch went off at ten, right on the dot.  
  
"Turn that thing off mate," said Seamus into his pillow. "It's too early."  
  
"Lucky them," said Ron yawning. "Get to sleep in."  
  
"Come on," said Harry already in the process of dressing. "I bet Hermione's already downstairs waiting for us." Harry finished putting on his clothes and the two of them left the dorms to make their way downstairs. Just as Harry had predicted, Hermione was already there waiting for them.  
  
"Morning," she said. "I don't suppose you two showered?" Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Uh, well I don't need to as I'm only made of air," said Ron. "But I don't think Harry has." Harry shook his head in agreement. Hermione sighed.  
  
"It is a funeral, we do need to be clean you know," she said with a very motherly look on her face.  
  
"Well then I'll take one at the Burrow."  
  
"Uh.....we don't really have any hot water Harry," said Ron. Harry was sure that if Ron was still alive his cheeks would have been bright red.  
  
"You say that like I care. I've lived with the Dursleys for 16 years, not once have I gotten a shower with hot water," said Harry with disgust.  
  
"Well then feel free to use it when we get there," said Ron. "When are you guys going to change into your robes?"  
  
"I'll change after I shower," Harry said.   
  
"I'm going to change at the Burrow too," added Hermione. Ron nodded.  
  
"Well you two must be hungry, let's go and get you two something to eat. You don't want to cry on an empty stomach after all," said Ron grinning.  
  
"What makes you think we're going to cry?" retorted Harry with a smile. Ron went to punch him in the head, but his arm passed through Harry, sending a shiver down Harry's spine.  
  
"You know that that is absolutely freezing right," asked Harry trying to regain some of his lost body heat.  
  
"I know, that's why I did it. There are certain advantages to being a ghost you know." Harry and Ron shared a chuckle, while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well let's go shall we?" asked Harry. The others nodded and they made their way to the great hall.  
  
When they arrived they found that very few people ate at ten-thirty on a Saturday morning, as the great hall was almost deserted. Only a few members from each house, and the staff were there. Harry and Hermione sat down and began to eat their breakfast, and Ron let out a whimper.  
  
"Miss food?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh you have no idea," said Ron. "It's not the fact that I'm not ever hungry because I don't have a stomach, it's just that I loved the taste of food." His eyes shone of longing. "Any food. All food. Old food, new food. Food was what got me out of bed in the mornings."  
  
"He's not kidding there," said Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Shut up," said Ron jokingly. "You try watching people devour a chocolate pie knowing that you can't have any. It's almost impossible."  
  
"I know Ron, just try not to think about it. At least you can't smell it," noted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Ron sighing. At this point Dumbledore came over.  
  
"Hello," he said. Harry noticed that the headmaster's eyes held sorrow. "My condolences, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Not at all," Ron said.  
  
"When you are done eating, please come to my office so I can take you to the Burrow," he said.  
  
"Sure thing Professor," replied Harry. The rest of breakfast was, for the most part, silent, with the exception of the occasional sigh from Ron. Finally, Harry and Hermione had eaten their fill.  
  
"At last," Ron said. "I thought you two would never finish."  
  
"I wish I had one of those muggle video recorders," said Hermione. "So I could show you exactly what you looked like when you were eating."  
  
"Was it terrible?" asked Ron smiling.  
  
"Hideous," said Harry. The three of them laughed and exited the great hall towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they entered the office, they found Dumbledore stroking Fawkes with his index finger.  
  
"Ah," the headmaster smiled. "Are you ready?" Hermione and Ron nodded, but then Harry remembered something.  
  
"Damn, I forgot my black robes," he said.  
  
"No worries Harry," said Dumbledore. With a flick of his wand, long black robes appeared in front of Harry, pressed, and ready to be worn. "And perhaps some underclothes would do as well." One more flick and a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt, and a black belt appeared. Harry picked them up.  
  
"Wow, thank you Professor," he said wide-eyed.  
  
"Not at all, Harry. Now perhaps we should be going?" The three of them nodded. Dumbledore tapped a quill on his desk with his wand. The quill glowed blue briefly, then reverted to its original color. "Everyone put a finger on, or through it," Dumbledore said. Once they all had at least a finger on the quill, Dumbledore tapped it once for with his wand, and they were off.  
  
The four of them arrived at the Burrow seconds later, and found themselves in the living room. Mrs. Weasley ran in from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you all made it," she said pulling Harry and Hermione into a hug. "I wouldn't have ever thought that this day would come so soon," she said with tears in her eyes. "Come here Ron." Ron drifted over to his mother, who proceeded to wrap her arms around her son, even though she could not physically hug him.  
  
"It's ok mum, I'm here in one piece," said Ron. Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I know, I just miss you that's all,"she said. "Well I have to continue the preparations, you would like to lend a hand?"   
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. The four of them followed Mrs. Weasley out to the backyard, where there were several dozen chairs laid out, and in the very back, two freshly dug spaces in the earth.   
  
"You seem to have handled most of it quite nicely Molly," remarked Dumbledore. "Perhaps I can help you with what you need, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione can all go and get ready."  
  
"Oh, right," she said. "Sure thing." The three of them entered the house when a thought crossed Harry's mind.  
  
"Hermione, what about your clothing? You didn't bring anything with you."  
  
"My parents are bringing the dress I'm going to wear. And as for the robes-" she said. She took her robes off and took out her wand. "Transmatus Blakkr," she said, and instantly her robes turned to a dead black. "There." Harry gave a impressed smile.  
  
"Do you know you're too smart for your own good?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Now Harry, there's no such thing as being too smart."  
  
"Someday you're gonna put those smarts to use for something other than work, and I'm gonna regret that day dearly," Harry said grinning. Hermione slapped him in the arm.  
  
"Now now," said Ron. "No snogging here. Go do that somewhere else where I don't have to watch you. I don't want to dry-vomit on the day of my own funeral." Hermione shot him a menacing look.   
  
"Go shower," she said to Harry. "You need to get ready."  
  
"The funeral isn't starting for another-" Harry checked his watch. "Three hours."  
  
"As the deceased's best friends, we need to be there to greet people with the family members when they start arriving."  
  
"Ugh, fine," Harry said. "Shower still upstairs Ron?"   
  
"Yeah, just do me a favor and lock the door."  
  
"I always do, but why?" asked Harry slowly.  
  
"I don't want any indecent acts happening on my funeral day," he said with a smile.  
  
"You're lucky you're dead, otherwise I'd hex you Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah well-" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"-being dead has it's advantages, I know. You say it all the time," she said.  
  
"And see I thought you weren't paying attention," Ron replied in a very fatherly tone.  
  
"Well I'm off to clean up," said Harry. "Don't want to keep you two from arguing." Harry left to go shower, carrying his new clothes courtesy of Dumbledore, unnoticed by Hermione and Ron who were still playfully arguing amongst each other.  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom on the second floor, put his clothes on the sink, and got in the shower after locking the door and undressing. Harry was showering for about fifteen minutes when he heard the door open. Thankfully, Harry had the curtain closed.  
  
"You know you shouldn't leave your clothes on the sink, Harry. They could fall," said Hermione walking in.   
  
"Hermione what are you doing in here?" asked Harry from behind the curtain. "How'd you unlock the door"  
  
"I unlocked the door with magic.  
  
"I told you someday you would use your wits for something other than work," said Harry with a chuckle.  
  
"Ha ha," she said. "I'm in here to change. My parents got here and I need to put on my dress and do my hair. Fred and George are using the bathroom downstairs to test out a new thing-a-majig, and Ginny is in the only bedroom with a mirror."  
  
"You couldn't wait until I got out?"  
  
"Harry, honestly, it's not like we're never going to see each other naked," Hermione said bluntly. In the shower, Harry's jaw dropped. Yes, that thought had crossed his mind from time to time, but he never thought that Hermione would be so open and honest about something like that.   
  
"Well....uh...I...uh, " Harry began.  
  
"Harry don't worry about it, we won't even see each other as long as you stay behind the curtain." Harry sighed.   
  
"Ok." Harry continued to shower, but five minutes later, Hermione had still not left. He had been in the shower for twenty minutes, and he didn't want to waste any more water, considering he was now clean.  
  
"Hermione are you being slow on purpose?"  
  
"No, why are you done?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said turning off the water. "Hand me a towel please."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked in a very sing-song voice.  
  
"Because I would like to dry off."  
  
"You're planning of drying off in there?" she asked referring to the shower stall.  
  
"Unless you plan on leaving," he replied.  
  
"You know Harry, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. You don't have anything to be ashamed of.....do you?" she asked snickering.  
  
"I do not, thank you very much, I just didn't know we were to the point in our relationship where we strut around naked in front of each other."  
  
"I do not consider drying off after a shower to be 'strutting around', but suit yourself." Hermione tossed Harry a towel over the shower curtain. He dried himself, and then when Hermione was still there, he asked for his boxer trunks.  
  
"I'm not your servant, you know," she said chuckling.  
  
"I know that, I'm just asking for a favor," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake Harry, I'm not looking. Just run over and put your boxers on. They're on the heater."  
  
"Fine, but you better not look," he said. Harry glanced out from behind the shower curtain and saw Hermione doing her hair in the mirror. Quickly, he ran over to the heater and put his trunks on. Hermione turned around at him and giggled.  
  
"You didn't see did you?"  
  
"Harry you really aren't as smart as you look, are you?" she said laughing. Harry didn't get it. She had been turned around doing her hair in the mirror. In the mirror. Harry's face turned red.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," she said watching him pull his shirt on. He pulled his dress pants up, so that his shirt would be tucked in, and looked at Hermione. He hadn't noticed that she had changed into a black spaghetti strap dress, which looked very good on her. Hermione saw him looking at her.   
  
"Do you like it?" she asked twirling around.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," he said buttoning his shirt. Hermione blushed a little.   
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," she said. Just then they heard Ron's voice through the door.  
  
"Hey! You two better not be up to anything in there."  
  
"We're just finishing getting changed Ron, don't worry about it," said Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?! I SAID NO HANKY-PANKY TODAY!"  
  
"Nothing happened Ron, don't worry," said Harry finishing getting dressed and pulling his robes on. "Let's go." Hermione put on her robes as well and they walked out of them bathroom. Ron was floating there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you can be worse than your mother sometimes," said Hermione grinning. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Fine," he said. "But don't go sharing a bathroom like that again until you get your own place." This statement caused Harry and Hermione to blush.  
  
"Come on Harry, I want you to meet my parents," said Hermione. Ron laughed.  
  
"I guess nothing really happened, she'd be terrified to look her parents in the eyes if something had," he said to Harry.  
  
"Hermione do you think this is the right time for me to meet your parents and all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, I've told them all about you. And...us," she said, the tips of her ears turning red a little. Harry smiled. He loved it when she blushed like that. She led him downstairs, Ron floating a little ways behind. They entered the living room, and Harry saw Hermione's parents sitting there smiling.   
  
"Hello Harry, I don't believe we've been formally introduced," said Mr. Granger standing up. "I'm Hermione's father, David, and this is her mother, Emma."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you sir," said Harry shaking Mr. Granger's hand. "And you too Mrs. Granger," shaking her hand as well.  
  
"Well Hermione's told us all about you, of course," said Mr. Granger. "I'm glad to see her finally in a healthy relationship, she really hasn't ever had one."  
  
"DAD!" shouted Hermione in shock, the blood rushing to her face. Ron was suppressing laughter over in the corner.  
  
"Thank you Mr Granger," Harry said. "I'm glad to be with your daughter, she's quite attractive."  
  
"HARRY!" yelled Hermione, turning an even deeper shade of red. Ron was having trouble controlling himself.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that Hermione has found someone who sees what she really is," said Mrs. Granger smiling. "I've been telling her that for ages."  
  
"MUM!?" cried Hermione, her face turning a color that rivaled Uncle Vernon. Ron could no longer contain himself, he fell onto the air in a fit of laughter. Harry and Hermione's parents couldn't help smiling a bit.   
  
"What is all the commotion in here!?" asked Mrs. Weasley stomping into the room. "This is not a happy day. Honestly you are acting as if Harry and Hermione were getting married or something..." she said walking back out of the room. Hermione put her head in her hands, and this time everyone around the room had a good laugh. Even Mr. Granger had to wipe the tears from his eyes from laughing.  
  
"Really dear, we're not trying to embarrass you," he said speaking to his daughter.  
  
"You're not doing a very good job of it," said Hermione through her hands.   
  
"Oh come on," said Harry pulling her into a hug. "It's quite comical. Don't let it get to you," he said kissing her on the forehead. She looked up at him and hit him in the arm, smiling.  
  
"Oh it looks like the guests are starting to arrive," said Mrs. Granger standing up. Mrs. Weasley ran into the room, followed by Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and to everyone's surprise, Percy. Ron's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Percy?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" Percy sighed.  
  
"Even though you have all made some bad decisions in the past-" Ron scoffed. "-I wouldn't be very much of a man if I didn't attend my own brother's funeral," he said. Ron smirked.  
  
"Apology accepted," Ron said. "Did you make up with the others?"  
  
"Except Dad," Percy said. "He's still mad at me, but I'll talk to him."  
  
"GINNY?" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "THE GUESTS ARE ARRIVING!"  
  
"I'm coming Mom, hold your horses," said Ginny walking down the stairs.  
  
"Ok," began Mrs. Weasley. "When they come in, just introduce yourselves and tell them to go out back."  
  
"Easy enough," said George.   
  
As the guests started to arrive, Harry could tell that some of them were skeptical as to Ron being at his own funeral, but none of them complained. Harry could tell that most of the guests were friends of Mr. Weasley from the Ministry. Harry saw Dean, Seamus, and Neville along with some of Luna's friends from Ravenclaw as well.  
  
Finally, it was 1:50, and everyone took their seats waiting for the funeral to begin. Harry noticed that there were now two coffins floating above the new holes in the ground. A few minutes later, Dumbledore came out dressed in white robes, and walked up to a small podium that was in front of the burial ground.  
  
If there had been a mood of happiness before, it was all gone now.  
  
"Friends," Dumbledore began. "We are here today to remember the lives of Ronald Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. I will now ask that you give your attention to the Weasley family, who have a few words that they would like to share."  
  
Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked to the front. Mrs. Weasley stepped up to the podium with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I would like to thank all of you for being here," she began. "Although you all know that Ron's soul is still with us,-" a few people looked at Ron. "-we will greatly miss his physical presence in this world. You are already greatly missed." Mrs. Weasley walked to the arms of her husband wiping the tears from her eyes, and Charlie and Bill stepped up.  
  
"Ron, we can't say we know what you're going through, because we don't, but all we can say is that when you decide to leave us once and for all, we respect your decision and hope that life becomes better for you on the other side," Charlie said and Bill nodded. Next Fred and George spoke.  
  
"Ron, we realize that we've given you a lot of grief over the years, but we feel it has made you stronger. We hope that you can continue to use the knowledge we've given you, and put it to good use." The twins stepped down and went over to the two oldest Weasley sons, and their parents.   
  
"Ron," began Ginny. "I want to thank you for everything you've showed me. You helped Harry save my life in your second year, and I wished that someday I would be able to return the favor. However, I wasn't able to. Therefore I apologize to you Ron, for not being able to be there when you needed me the most," said Ginny with a tear. With that, she walked off to join her family, and Percy was left at the podium.  
  
"Ron," he began. "I know I haven't been the best brother, or son for that matter," he said looking at his parents. "-in the world. When it came down to it, you gave your life for what's right, while I cowered behind my desk and let everything happen. I apologize. With that aside, I hope you take the advice that we all have given you throughout the years and take it with you when you decide to go. It has been an honor to be your brother," said Percy bowing his head. With that, the Weasleys walked back to their seats.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would now ask that you give your attention to Christopher Lovegood," said Dumbledore. Luna's father went to the podium.  
  
"I'm happy that you all could be here," he said tears running down his face. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Luna's father. I think that, if Luna could choose any way to die, it would have been dying for the person she loved." Ron hung his head. "Luna had a bright life ahead of her, and it was torn from her at the age of sixteen-" Luna's father broke down crying. Dumbledore went up to the podium to comfort him. "I'm sorry," Mr. Lovegood said wiping his eyes. "Thank you all for being here today," he said stepping down. Dumbledore escorted him back to his seat, then spoke again.  
  
"Now, Mr. Ron Weasley has a few things to say." There were some murmurs from the audience as Dumbledore said this. Ron floated to the podium and spoke.  
  
"I know that it's a bit, unconventional, for one to attend one's own funeral. There are just a few things that I would like to say, to set the record straight. The first, and foremost, is that Luna died in order to save my life. She was supposed to be here, like me but her soul was ripped from her body, and was therefore she was not able to become a ghost like me. After watching her die, I tried to avenge her death by killing her murderer, who is none other than Lord Voldemort." A few people gasped. "Voldemort then killed me by conjuring a sword and-" Ron gulped. "Stabbing me, despite everyone else's best efforts. That is why I am here and Luna is not. I cannot even disappear until Voldemort is finally defeated. Which brings me to none other than Harry Potter, who now will say a few words," Ron finished. Everyone turned and looked at Harry, who stood up, Hermione with him. They made their way to the podium, nodding to Ron as they passed.  
  
"Firstly, I want to apologize," said Harry. "I am partially at fault for the deaths of Luna and Ron. I'll be the first to admit, I was not concentrating hard enough on defeating the Dark Lord a month ago. I only had two chances, and both times I missed. I was even stunned by the death eaters at one point, only to be brought back by Hermione here." Hermione's face turned slightly red. "Luna died because of a lapse in my concentration. Voldemort and I were face to face, and when he turned around to kill Ron, I should've taken the opportunity right then and there, but I was not strong, or quick enough. I therefore, apologize to the families of Luna and Ron, and hope you can forgive me in time. Ron, you were and still are one of my closest friends, and when you choose to go we will surely miss you." Harry moved aside for Hermione to speak.  
  
"Ron, you and Luna were both great people, and you had a connection which is seen rarely today in two people. You two were made for each other, you were bonded forever by your love." Hermione felt Harry squeeze her hand as she said this. "Yet now you have been torn apart, because of the discontent that Voldemort brings. I promise you, Harry and I will devote our time left on this planet to remove that Dark Lord from the face of the earth. You will be reunited with Luna someday Ron, and when you are, please think of Harry and I. We will always be your friends," she finished. Harry and Hermione made their way back to their seats.   
  
"That was beautiful," Harry whispered as they sat down. Hermione put her head on his shoulder as Dumbledore approached the podium for the last time.  
  
"It is now time to give peace to those who have died," he said. He waved his wand, and the coffins descended into the ground with "Amazing Grace" playing softly in the background. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood sobbing along with others as the coffins came to a rest below the ground. Dumbledore raised his wand one more time, and the holes in which the two coffins lay became filled with earth. A single tombstone now appeared behind the new piles of dirt. Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I would just like to give a reminder to all of you. We must all remember that death is not something to be sad for. It is a step we all must take at some point in our lives, and it should be embraced when the time has passed. Naturally, for two people to die at such a young age is tragic, but we must remember that with time comes healing. Never have I had two students so different than Ron and Luna, yet so inseparable. May you rest in peace," he finished. A single tear fell onto his long, silver, beard and he stepped down.  
  
The reception was being held inside the house, and Harry could not believe so many people fit into the burrow. Halfway through it, Hermione pointed out that Mrs. Weasley had obviously magically expanded the living room so that everyone would fit. At that point Ron drifted over.  
  
"Thank you guys," he said. "I appreciate what you said out there about me. I really do."  
  
"We know Ron," said Hermione. "We really miss her too."  
  
"You still have my word mate," Harry said.   
  
"I know Harry, just don't get killed trying to avenge me," said Ron with a sad smile. "I'm going over to talk to Luna's dad. He looks like he needs some cheering up." Hermione nodded, and Ron drifted over to where Luna's dad was sitting.  
  
"Harry, could we go somewhere quiet for a little while?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. They walked back out to the now empty backyard and sat down in front of the graves. It was then they noticed for the first time what the inscription on the tombstone was:  
  
Here lie Ronald A. Weasley and Luna E. Lovegood  
  
1981-1997  
  
In life, their love was divine  
  
In death, their love is invincible  
  
R.I.P.  
  
Erected in loving memory by Christopher Lovegood and the Weasley Family  
  
"That's beautiful," said Hermione.  
  
"You would never have thought that two people so different could love each other so much," Harry said. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"I love you that much," she said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Are we really that different though?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," she said  
  
"Well for one, I'm burdened with saving the world," he said.  
  
"But I'll be by your side until the end," she responded. Harry didn't need any more convincing. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman in his arms.  
  
"God, I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
---  
  
The last two weeks of school passed without event. Ron had decided to remain at Hogwarts until the school year ended (and he'd probably come back next year too, he said), and so the final night of the 6th year rolled around.   
  
That night, at the End of Term feast, Dumbledore stood to make his usual announcements.  
  
"For the past three years," he began. "We have had a very tragic loss each year. First, it was Cedric Diggory, the first casualty in the second war against Voldemort. He died at the age of 17, a bright future ahead of him. Second, was Sirius Black, the man who was wrongfully sentenced to Azkaban for 13 years, and even after escaping, he continued to protect our world. And he still protects us, to this day. And finally, we had Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood, who each died in the fight to restore peace and unity to all of us. At the age of 16, neither of them deserved the fate that befell them. Therefore I ask that you all raise your glasses in a moment of silence, for Ron and Luna, the ones who died so we could live."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses, except for a select few at the Slytherin table, Malfoy included.  
  
"To Ron and Luna," said Dumbledore.  
  
"To Ron and Luna," the hall echoed.  
  
"And now," Dumbledore continued. "Let us eat until our stomachs burst."  
  
Ron had joined the Gryffindors for the feast even though he couldn't eat, and was now sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Are you ok Ron?" Harry asked. Ron had been much more depressed since his funeral.  
  
"Yeah, it's tough not being with her, that's all."  
  
"Don't worry Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not worried, I know you'll get him Harry. I just wish that I could hold her one more time." Ron stared up at the enchanted ceiling.  
  
The next day, everyone boarded onto the Hogwarts Express, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were joined halfway through the train ride by Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys," said Ginny sitting down next to Ron. "How's it going?"  
  
"Well enough," said Ron. "Always could be better though." Ginny laughed  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Ginny!" said Hermione in shock from Harry's lap. "What would your mother say if she heard you talk like that?"  
  
"I dunno, but she didn't so who cares," Ginny said with a smile. This summoned a slight chuckle from everyone.  
  
"Chess anyone?" asked Ron. "At least I can still play my favorite game."  
  
"I'll play," said Ginny. Neither Harry nor Hermione had ever seen Ginny play Ron in chess, and they both thought it would be a good match.   
  
It ended up being a good match, but Ron won nonetheless.  
  
"Bah, you just got lucky," said Ginny with a smirk.  
  
"Luck?" said Ron in bewilderment. "No such thing in chess."  
  
"Yeah, well, hey! We're here!" exclaimed Ginny. The train had indeed just pulled into King's Cross station.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Harry got their things (Ron had his stuff moved back to the Burrow the day before) and headed out to wait in line to get onto the muggle side of the platform.   
  
"Ron, um, how do you plan on getting home from here, you can't very well go floating about in public," asked Hermione. Ron smiled.  
  
"Harry isn't the only one with a invisibility cloak," he said. "My dad has one and he's brining it to me now, see?" Indeed Mr. Weasley was making his way over to them with a bulge in his robes. "Ginny is going to cover the both of us with it." Harry and Hermione smiled.  
  
"We'll you'll be off then," said Harry. "I'll talk to you during the summer."  
  
"Most definitely mate," said Ron smiling, and he, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley departed through the archway. Harry and Hermione were left standing in line, so they decided to talk about the summer.  
  
"This summer is going to be hell without you," Hermione said to Harry.  
  
"It's going to be twice as bad for me, at least the people that you live with like you," Harry replied.  
  
"I'll see if I can get Dumbledore to let me visit you at some point, I promise I'll see you sometime during the summer," she said as they passed through the archway.   
  
"Don't forget to write," Harry said as he leaned in to kiss her one last time. They stood like that until a familiar voice parted through the air.  
  
"BOY! What are you doing!?" Uncle Vernon called. Harry quickly drew away.  
  
"I'll write to you as soon as I get home," Hermione said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Please be quick to ask Dumbledore. I don't think I'll make it four weeks without you," he said. He kissed her on the forehead one last time and walked off to his uncle.  
  
"What were you doing with that girl?" demanded Harry's uncle.  
  
"Kissing her," replied Harry as calm as he could be. His uncle looked taken aback by Harry's bluntness.  
  
"Well that better be all you're doing with her, I'm not raising any more of your kind," he said turning. "Come on, I don't want to keep your aunt and cousin waiting."  
  
Harry followed Uncle Vernon without saying a word. As they got to the end of the platform, Harry turned one last time and saw Hermione waving at him in the distance. He waived back, and at the same time, had no idea how he was going to be able to last the mandatory four weeks at the Dursley's this summer without her.  
  
"This is going to be the longest month of my life," Harry thought as he stepped into the car and Uncle Vernon drove off towards Number 4 Privet Drive.  


  


The End  


  


(or is it.....?)  


  
-----------------------  
  
Well everyone, it's been a wonderful experience writing this. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and I hope you look forward to the sequel. I'm going to take about a week off to regroup my ideas, and then it's back to WordPerfect. Thanks so much for your reviews and time, and as always, flames are welcome, just expect me to cook my hamburgers on them. :)  
  
Yours and always,  
  
-G.S.  
  
a.k.a. TheGreatFox2000 


End file.
